Triangle
by rizd.o12
Summary: LAST CHAP (Triangle): "Segitiga. Mungkin banyak orang yang mengidentikkan segitiga dengan ungkapan 'cinta segitiga', tapi aku tak setuju dengan itu. Bagiku, segitiga adalah lambang persahabatan kita" -Do Kyungsoo- \ KAISOO and HUNSOO with other pairing \ EXO \ COMPLETE \ GS \ DLDR
1. Chapter 1 The Trio

**Title: Triangle**

**Pairing: KaiSoo, HunSoo, and other pairing**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun (Boy), Baekhyun EXO as Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, and lil bit Hurt**

**Length: Chaptered [1/?]**

**Summary:**

**Kisah ini bermula dari hubungan manis antara Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik setiap harinya. Tapi apakah semuanya akan tetap baik hingga akhir?**

**NOTE: Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, dan Baekhyun lahir di tahun yang sama.**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED ****| AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 1 (The Trio)**

**..**

* * *

_Ting tong~_

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaringnya di sebuah rumah minimalis dengan dua lantai.

Mendengar bunyi bel yang nyaring itu, seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitam panjang bergegas lari menuruni anak tangga. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus dibiarkan tergerai hingga kini ikut bergerak bebas seiring dengan langkah si gadis. Ibunya sempat berteriak dari dapur. Meminta putri keduanya itu untuk tidak berlarian di tangga.

Tapi gadis dengan mata besar itu hanya _nyengir_ begitu ia menghampiri ibunya. Ia langsung mencium pipi kanan dan kiri ibunya, lalu mencomot kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkan ibunya. Selanjutnya, sang ibu melihat putri lincahnya itu berlari menuju pintu sembari berteriak: _'Aku berangkat, _eomma. _Sampai jumpa nanti!' _Sungguh tidak sopan, tapi sang ibu sudah terbiasa melihat putri keduanya bertingkah _kesetanan. _Itu memang karakternya. Ceria dan lincah. Tapi justru karakter itu yang membuat semua orang begitu mencintai gadis itu.

Si gadis membuka pintu rumahnya dengan semangat. Begitu pintu terbuka, matanya yang bulat langsung menyipit membentuk bulan sabit cantik saat melihat sosok pria tampan di depannya. Iya. Gadis cantik itu sedang tersenyum dengan teramat manis pada si pria hingga matanya menyipit.

"Selamat pagi, _Princess," _pria tampan dengan kulit _tan _itu mengucapkan sapaan andalannya, setelah ia sempat terpana melihat senyuman bentuk hati yang ditunjukkan si gadis. Padahal setiap hari ia selalu melihat senyuman itu, tapi tetap saja ia selalu terpesona setiap kali melihat senyum indah itu.

Senyuman si gadis mendadak lenyap, dan kini bibir _pink _tebal itu justru mengerucut imut. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu, _Prince," _balas gadis itu.

Si pria terkekeh, tapi itu juga tak lama. Ia kini malah melangkah mendekati si gadis, lalu mengecup lembut bibir gadis berpipi _chubby _itu. "Baiklah. Selamat pagi, Do Kyungsoo sayang," ucapnya begitu ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo sedikit merona. Oh ayolah! Setiap hari Kyungsoo mendapat perlakuan itu, tapi ia tetap saja merona malu.

"Selamat pagi, Kim Jongin tampan," balas Kyungsoo.

Dahi Jongin mengkerut mendengar sapaan balasan dari Kyungsoo. "Mana panggilan 'sayang' untukku?" tanyanya. Bibir tebal Jongin kini mengerucut. Oh! Mana _image _lelaki _cool _yang selalu ia jaga saat di sekolah? Kenapa sekarang yang ada justru _image _lelaki kekanakan? Begitulah. Jongin selalu jadi dirinya sendiri saat bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seperti punya _magic _yang menyihir Jongin hingga bisa tampil apa adanya begitu.

Pagi hari milik Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang selalu begitu. Jongin selalu menjemput Kyungsoo di rumahnya, menyapa Kyungsoo dengan manis, lalu mengecup bibir lembut Kyungsoo. Bukankah itu semua sangat indah dan romantis? Semua orang yang melihat itu tentu akan merasa iri.

"Sudahlah. Kita masih harus menjemput saudara kembarmu, jadi kita harus berangkat sekarang," kata Kyungsoo.

"Saudara kembar apanya?" Jongin bertanya dengan kesal. "Jelas-jelas kami berdua sangat berbeda."

Kyungsoo tertawa geli melihat Jongin yang terus menerus merajuk di depannya. "Tentu saja kalian berbeda. Kau hitam, dan dia putih," ejek Kyungsoo seraya mulai berlari meninggalkan Jongin. Gadis bertubuh lumayan pendek itu segera berlari menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya. Jongin yang masih sebal terpaksa mengikutinya.

**..**

Kaki Kyungsoo dan Jongin berhenti di depan sebuah pintu rumah. Rumah itu berada tepat di samping kanan rumah Kyungsoo, sehingga dua orang itu hanya perlu berjalan kaki untuk sampai disana.

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo terangkat untuk menekan bel. Meskipun tubuhnya pendek, tapi ternyata bel itu masih bisa dijangkaunya. Jongin sendiri saat ini hanya berdiri tenang di samping Kyungsoo. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku, sedangkan tangan yang kanan menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Satu lagi kebiasaan dua manusia itu. Mereka selalu bergandengan tangan saat berjalan ataupun saat ada kesempatan. Sungguh manis.

Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, pintu berwarna putih itu langsung terbuka. Memunculkan seorang pria tampan dengan rambut coklat tua dan berkulit putih bersih. "Aw~ selamat pagi, _Sweety.." _pria itu bersuara riang begitu melihat sosok Kyungsoo —ia mengabaikan kehadiran Jongin-.

Jongin yang merasa diabaikan, langsung memutar bola matanya malas. "Berhenti menggoda kekasihku, Oh Sehun!" ucapnya _judes._

Pria kurus bernama Sehun itu mengabaikan ucapan Jongin. Yang ada, saat ini ia malah mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo. Yang dikecup juga hanya bisa diam. Pasrah. Gadis mungil itu bahkan tak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun.

"_Ya! _Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun dengan nada tinggi. Tampak sangat kesal karena Sehun mengabaikan ucapannya.

Sehun sebagai tersangka malah _pede _menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongin.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, kini mulai berdecak sebal. "Berhenti bersikap kekanakan," ucapnya santai. "Bukankah setiap hari juga begini? Kalian selalu bergantian mengecup bibirku. Lalu apa masalahnya?" kembali Kyungsoo bersuara dengan santai.

"Tentu saja masalah!" Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan cepat. "Kau itu kekasihku, _Princess!"_

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bersikap santai meskipun Jongin terlihat emosi. "Aktingmu buruk sekali, Kim," ucapnya sembari mulai melangkah meninggalkan duo Jongin dan Sehun. Baru berjalan lima langkah, Kyungsoo berhenti karena merasa dua pria tampan itu tidak menyusulnya berjalan. "Cepat jalan, atau nama kalian aku coret dari daftar sahabatku!" ancam Kyungsoo. Dan ancaman itu ampuh karena sepasang pria tampan itu langsung bergegas menyusul Kyungsoo.

Ya~ tiga sosok itu bersahabat. Mereka bersahabat sejak bayi. Tidak, tidak. Bayi tentu belum mengerti apa itu sahabat. Tapi sungguh mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Mereka tinggal bertetangga sejak awal. Rumah Kyungsoo ada di antara rumah Jongin dan Sehun. Tak heran jika mereka bertiga sangat dekat dan selalu berangkat sekolah bersama.

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama menyayangi Kyungsoo. Mereka masing-masing bahkan memiliki nama panggilan khusus untuk Kyungsoo. Mereka juga selalu berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tak jarang mereka berebut Kyungsoo, tapi itu tak serius. Mereka hanya bercanda saja karena sesungguhnya Jongin dan Sehun juga saling menyayangi, dan mereka tak ingin memperburuk hubungan dengan pertengkaran.

Trio sahabat itu lahir di tahun yang sama. Bahkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo lahir di bulan yang sama. Terhitung, Kyungsoo hanya dua hari lebih tua dari Jongin. Hal itu kadang membuat Jongin sombong pada Sehun. _'Kyungsoo dan aku lahir hampir bersamaan, hanya selisih dua hari. Itu menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo ditakdirkan untukku!' _begitu kata Jongin. Sungguh tak masuk akal, tapi ia sangat suka memancing keributan dengan Sehun. Walaupun tentu saja itu hanya bercanda.

Jika Jongin sudah berkata demikian, maka Sehun akan mengeluarkan amunisinya sendiri. _'Hey! Kyungsoo dan aku sama-sama lahir pada tanggal 12. Itu tandanya, kami berjodoh!" _itu juga tidak masuk akal. Tapi Jongin dan Sehun selalu meributkan tentang dua hal itu demi membuktikan bahwa Kyungsoo ditakdirkan untuk mereka. Sangat kekanakan, bukan? Untung saja Kyungsoo sudah sangat terbiasa dengan semua itu.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun akhirnya sampai di kelas mereka. Mereka bersekolah di Seoul _Science High School, _dan mereka satu kelas sejak _grade _pertama —mereka sekarang berada di _grade _kedua-.

Tangan kanan dan kiri milik Kyungsoo tak bisa bergerak bebas. Dua tangan itu digenggam oleh dua sahabatnya. Tangan kiri digenggam oleh Jongin, dan tangan kanan digenggam oleh Sehun. Selalu begitu setiap harinya. Hingga _fans _Jongin dan Sehun merasa iri pada Kyungsoo.

Jangan heran jika Jongin dan Sehun punya banyak _fans. _Siapa yang tak menyukai pria tinggi, tampan, dan berkharisma macam Jongin dan Sehun?

"Sudah sampai. Bisakah kalian melepaskan tanganku?" tanya Kyungsoo. Wajahnya tetap santai seperti biasa. Ia memang tak pernah merasa risih pada tingkah dua sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo bisa dibilang memiliki karakter yang cuek dan kurang peka. Makanya ia santai-santai saja digandeng oleh dua pria tampan yang memiliki banyak _fans _itu.

Jongin dan Sehun refleks melepas tangan Kyungsoo.

"_Princess, _belajar yang rajin, _ne? _Nanti saat makan siang aku akan menjemputmu." —itu Jongin yang bicara.

"_My Sweety~ _aku akan merindukanmu sampai jam makan siang nanti." —nah, yang itu Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya. Kata-kata seperti itu selalu ia dengar setiap hari. Hingga akhirnya ia tak menanggapinya, dan memilih untuk duduk di kursinya. Ia duduk dengan sahabatnya yang lain, Byun Baekhyun.

"_My Princess...my Sweety~ _pagimu menyenangkan, hm?" goda Baekhyun pada sahabatnya.

"Hentikan itu, Byun _Bacon," _balas Kyungsoo malas.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang kini mulai mengeluarkan buku Kimianya. "Hey, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Kau mau mendengarkan kesimpulan dari penelitianku?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia mengambil _note book _kecil dari tasnya, dan membuka beberapa halaman dengan ekspresi bangga.

Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat tingkah misterius Baekhyun. "Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas penelitian Biologi kemarin? Woah~ hebat sekali!" Kyungsoo memuji Baekhyun dengan girang.

"_Aish! _Bukan penelitian yang itu!" ucap Baekhyun gemas. "Tapi penelitian yang lain. Penelitian tentang dirimu. Kau mau mendengar kesimpulan yang aku ambil?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung. Ia benar-benar tak tahu penelitian apa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun. "Memangnya apa yang bisa diteliti dari diriku?" tanyanya polos.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu lembar catatan di _note book-_nya. Tak lupa ia membenarkan letak kacamata _minus-_nya supaya terlihat lebih _intellect. _"Sebenarnya, penelitian ini bukan hanya tentang dirimu, tapi juga tentang Jongin dan Sehun," ujarnya. Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti, jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam. "Kesimpulan dari penelitianku adalah, mereka menyukaimu, Do Kyungsoo," imbuh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tak bereaksi secara berlebihan. "Tentu saja mereka menyukaiku. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin mereka mau bersahabat denganku sejak kecil?"

Baekhyun memukul dahinya pelan. Kyungsoo itu pintar, tapi ia sungguh tidak peka dan kadang terlalu polos.

"Maksudku bukan itu!" kembali Baekhyun bicara. Kali ini dengan nada geram. "Mereka jatuh cinta padamu. Kau paham?" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Ia memilih untuk memfokuskan matanya pada buku Kimia di depannya. "Kesimpulan dari penelitianmu salah, Baek. Mereka menyayangiku sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih," ucap Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya menelusuri nama-nama unsur kimia yang tercetak di buku tebal miliknya.

"Aku sudah lama melakukan penelitian, dan aku tidak mungkin salah!" balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah. "Sehun dan Jongin memiliki banyak sekali _fans. _Mungkin seluruh gadis di sekolah ini mengidolakan mereka. Ya, kecuali aku karena aku sudah memiliki Chanyeol, dan kecuali dirimu yang sama sekali tidak peka. Tapi Sehun dan Jongin selalu acuh pada gadis-gadis itu. Mereka tak pernah memikirkan gadis lain, dan selalu memikirkanmu. Kau itu nomor satu bagi mereka," imbuhnya.

Mata bundar Kyungsoo mulai tak fokus pada tulisan di depannya karena ucapan Baekhyun. "Itu karena aku adalah sahabat mereka sejak kecil. Mereka selalu berjanji untuk menjagaku. Bahkan Jongin pernah berjanji untuk menggantikan sosok ayahku yang sudah lama meninggal," suara Kyungsoo terdengar lirih di akhir kalimat. Ia merasa sedih jika sudah membicarakan ayahnya. Ayahnya sudah pergi ke sisi Tuhan bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo lahir ke dunia. Kecelakaan kereta api bawah tanah telah merenggut nyawa ayahnya.

Baekhyun merasa iba melihat perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya. Dengan lembut ia mengusap bahu Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu bersedih seperti ini," ucapnya. "Tapi sungguh. Kau harus mulai peka terhadap sikap Jongin dan Sehun. Kau juga bisa melihat dari mata mereka. Mata mereka benar-benar penuh cinta saat menatapmu. Kau akan menyakiti mereka jika kau terus-terusan cuek seperti ini," lanjut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam mendengar nasehat Baekhyun. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Kyungsoo memikirkan dengan cukup serius perkataan Baekhyun itu.

Kegiatan berpikir Kyungsoo rupanya harus segera berakhir karena guru Kimia mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Tak terasa, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah 10 menit mengobrol hingga mereka tak sadar bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Seperti siang-siang yang biasanya, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun makan siang di kantin bersama. Mereka bertiga sama-sama membawa bekal dari rumah, hingga mereka hanya perlu membeli minuman maupun _snack _lainnya. Seperti halnya Sehun yang membeli _bubble tea _kesukaannya.

"Kau kembali menolak cinta seorang gadis, Tuan Oh?" tanya Kyungsoo. Matanya fokus pada nasi beserta sayuran di depannya, tapi jelas bahwa ia bertanya pada Sehun.

Tadi sebelum trio sahabat itu pergi ke kantin bersama, Kyungsoo sempat melihat seorang gadis dari kelas lain datang ke kelasnya untuk bertemu Sehun. Dari gelagatnya, Kyungsoo langsung tahu bahwa gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Tapi sayang, gadis itu keluar dari kelasnya dengan raut sedih. Dari situlah Kyungsoo menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun kembali menolak cinta seorang gadis.

"Aku tidak mencintainya, jadi aku menolaknya. Wajar, 'kan?" tanya Sehun sembari mengunyah _sandwich _tuna miliknya dengan lahap.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Menatap Sehun dengan serius. "Aku sampai tidak bisa lagi menghitung jumlah gadis yang sudah kau tolak selama kita bersekolah disini. Belum lagi selama kita masih dalam jenjang _middle school," _ujar Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Jongin. "Kau juga, Jongin. Aku juga tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak gadis yang sudah kau patahkan hatinya karena kau menolak mereka," lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin memainkan sumpitnya dengan santai. "Aku tidak mencintai mereka. Aku hanya akan menyakiti mereka jika aku menerima cinta mereka. Apa aku salah?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Itu tidak salah. Tapi, apa kalian benar-benar tak ingin mencoba membuka hati kalian? Tak ingin memiliki kekasih? Kalian belum pernah memiliki kekasih, dan aku merasa kasihan."

"Kau juga belum pernah memiliki kekasih, dan kau juga sama dengan kami. Kau juga menolak orang-orang yang mencintaimu, _Sweety,_" ucap Sehun. Merasa tak terima dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam selama beberapa saat. Sehun benar. Ia juga sudah menolak cinta banyak pria. Tapi itu karena ia ingin fokus sekolah. Sedangkan dua sahabatnya tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas. Apa benar kata Baekhyun bahwa Sehun dan Jongin terlalu memikirkan dirinya sehingga mereka berdua tak memiliki kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Mungkin itu yang sekarang direnungkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apa kalian seperti itu karena aku?" akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali bicara. "Apa aku terlalu menyita waktu kalian sehingga kalian tak memiliki kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis?" tanyanya lagi.

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka.

"Ti-tidak seperti itu, _Princess_!" Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan panik.

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Jongin. "Benar, _Sweety. _Tidak seperti itu."

Kyungsoo akhirnya menghela nafas lelah. Ia sudah menduga bahwa dua sahabatnya pasti akan membantah begitu. "Baiklah..." kembali ia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. "Tapi berjanjilah padaku. Berjanjilah bahwa suatu saat nanti kalian harus jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, dan kalian tak harus selalu memikirkan kepentinganku di atas kepentingan kalian. _Arra?"_

Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk bersamaan. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya, dua sahabatnya itu sudah berjanji, dan ia tak akan menjadi beban bagi keduanya.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh dua sahabatnya. Pikiran dua sahabatnya itu sama...

_'Aku sudah menemukan gadis yang aku cintai. Dan itu adalah dirimu, Kyungsoo.'_

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong~**

**akhirnya saya kembali dengan FF chaptered setelah sekian lama. FF ini kyknya kisahnya pasaran, tapi gak tau kenapa aku pengen nulis FF ini. dan kalaupun ada kisah-kisah yang mirip sama FF ini, itu murni ketidaksengajaan karena FF ini bener-bener buatanku sendiri.**

**FF ini bakal cepet end soalnya aku buru2 mau publish FF lainnya. hehe. tapi tetep Kyungsoo yg jadi main cast, walaupun buat pairingnya masih belum tahu :D**

**so, mind to review? insyaAllah bakal fast update seperti biasa.**

**thank you~~~ :***

**contact me on twitter: rizdyo12 :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Choose

**Title: Triangle**

**Pairing: KaiSoo, HunSoo, and other pairing**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun (Boy), Kyungsoo's Mom/OC**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, and lil bit Hurt**

**Length: Chaptered [2/?]**

**Summary:**

**Kyungsoo tak mengerti kenapa sekarang-sekarang ini ia seperti diharuskan untuk memilih. Tak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk memilih, tapi pada akhirnya dia selalu memilih diantara Jongin dan Sehun.**

**NOTE: Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun lahir di tahun yang sama.**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous chapter:**

_Tapi Kyungsoo tak tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh dua sahabatnya. Pikiran dua sahabatnya itu sama..._

_'Aku sudah menemukan gadis yang aku cintai. Dan itu adalah dirimu, Kyungsoo.'_

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 2 (Choose)**

**..**

* * *

"Soo-_ya, eomma _harus pergi ke China sekarang. Nenekmu baru saja masuk rumah sakit. _Eomma _harus menemani nenekmu karena pamanmu sedang berada di Jepang, dan baru akan kembali ke China minggu depan," ibu Kyungsoo berkata dengan panik setelah tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerjakan tugas Matematika langsung mendongak kaget. "Tapi bukankah disana ada _eonni? Eonni _sekarang sedang libur kuliah, 'kan? Pasti ia bisa menjaga nenek," balas Kyungsoo. Ia tak rela jika sang ibu harus meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

_"Eonni-_mu tidak biasa merawat orang sakit. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau _eonni-_mu itu terlalu manja?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Meskipun ia mungkin hanya setahun sekali bertemu dengan kakaknya, tapi ia tahu betul bahwa kakak perempuannya memang sangat manja. Hubungan Kyungsoo dan kakaknya itu terbilang dekat meskipun sangat jarang bertemu. Mereka biasanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon maupun pesan singkat.

Ibu Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah orang China, tapi sekarang sudah menjadi warga negara Korea karena menikah dengan mendiang Tuan Do.

Sedangkan kakak kandung Kyungsoo sudah tinggal di China sejak kecil, tepatnya sejak sang ayah meninggal. Saat itu usia kakak Kyungsoo belum genap tiga tahun, tapi rupanya ia sudah bisa mengerti bahwa ayahnya meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya karena kecelakaan. Karena terlalu terpukul, kakak Kyungsoo tidak mau lagi tinggal di rumah yang ada di Korea. Rumah itu mungkin terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan. Jadi, pada akhirnya kakak Kyungsoo tinggal di China bersama nenek dan pamannya sampai sekarang.

"_Eomma _sudah bicara pada Jongin dan Sehun. Selama satu minggu mereka akan tinggal disini untuk menemani dan menjagamu," kembali ibu Kyungsoo berbicara.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. _"MWO?" _gadis cantik itu memekik keras. "_Eomma _membiarkanku tinggal bersama dua berandal itu selama satu minggu? _Aigoo~ _apa _eomma _tidak mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku?"

Sebuah jitakan kecil menghampiri dahi Kyungsoo. "Memangnya apa yang harus _eomma _khawatirkan, huh?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo. "_Eomma _lebih memilih untuk percaya pada mereka daripada percaya padamu. Lagipula, apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada gadis berdada rata sepertimu? Sekedar melirikmu saja mereka enggan," lanjut ibu Kyungsoo.

Kepala Kyungsoo secara otomatis bergerak ke bawah. Melihat dadanya sendiri yang disebut rata oleh sang ibu. "Dadaku tidak rata, _eomma! _Aku ini _sexy! Ish! Eomma _menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo menggerutu.

Sang ibu hanya terkekeh geli. Tentu saja dada Kyungsoo tidak rata. Kyungsoo itu meskipun mungil, tapi badannya padat berisi. Jadi memang benar kata Kyungsoo. Dia itu _sexy._

"Sudahlah. Besok pagi _eomma _akan berangkat. Tidak ada bantahan lagi. Kasus ditutup!" ucap ibu Kyungsoo. Final. Keputusan ibu Kyungsoo sudah final. Hal itu ditandai dengan suara pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang kembali tertutup. Tanda bahwa sang ibu sudah keluar kamar.

Kyungsoo sendiri kini masih menggerutu tidak jelas. Ia sebenarnya tak masalah jika harus tinggal dengan dua sahabatnya. Tapi ia merasa bermasalah karena ibunya akan pergi. Meskipun Kyungsoo itu tidak manja, namun ia tidak suka ketika harus berpisah lama dengan sang ibu.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

_"PRINCESS!"_

_"SWEETY!"_

Kyungsoo menutup rapat telinganya dengan bantal. Ini hari Sabtu jadi sekolah libur. Ibunya pergi ke _airport _lima belas menit yang lalu, dan sekarang ia ingin tidur lagi karena ia tadi bangun terlalu pagi untuk membantu ibunya bersiap.

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo dibuka dari luar. Dua makhluk yang sama-sama tinggi langsung berlari dengan heboh mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo.

_"My Princess, ppali ireona! _Aku membawa CD _game _terbaru!" Jongin berusaha membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbalut selimut tebal.

_'Memangnya sejak kapan aku tertarik pada _game? _Dasar _pabo_!' _batin Kyungsoo.

"Ayo bangun, _my Sweety. _Kau berjanji untuk mengajariku memasak," ucap Sehun.

_'Memangnya kapan aku pernah berjanji begitu?' _kembali Kyungsoo membatin.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan dua sahabatnya, tapi lama-lama ia tak tahan karena dua makhluk menyebalkan itu terus mengguncang badannya. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo bangkit dan sekarang sudah berada pada posisi duduk.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar sedikit parau.

Jongin sempat terkekeh saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang baru bangun tidur. Wajahnya begitu lesu, dan rambutnya sangat berantakan. Tapi kenapa di mata Jongin, Kyungsoo masih terlihat menggemaskan?

"Tentu saja kami datang kemari untuk menjagamu, _Princess. _Lihat, kami sudah membawa barang-barang kami," jawab Jongin dengan ceria sembari menunjuk empat koper yang ada di samping ranjang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tampak _shock _melihat koper-koper itu. "Astaga! Kalian hanya akan tinggal di rumahku selama satu minggu, tapi masing-masing dari kalian membawa dua koper?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "_Anniya. _Aku tidak membawa koper. Aku hanya membawa ransel ini saja. Semua koper itu milik Jongin," jawabnya seraya menunjukkan ransel ukuran sedang miliknya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan malas. "Kau membawa barang sebanyak itu? Sebenarnya kau itu pria atau wanita, hah?"

"Tentu saja aku pria! Kau mau lihat buktinya?" Jongin balas bertanya dengan seringai mesum di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo tak segan melempar wajah mesum Jongin itu dengan bantalnya. "_Ya! _Keluar kau dari kamarku, makhluk mesum!"

"Kenapa aku harus keluar?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Aku dan Sehun akan tidur disini. Di kamar ini," imbuhnya. Ia bahkan kini sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk beralih menatap Sehun. "Apa yang ia katakan? Kalian akan tidur di kamarku?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk polos. "Tentu saja. Bukankah kita biasa tidur satu ranjang?"

"Tapi itu dulu, Oh Sehun! Kita biasa tidur satu ranjang saat kita masih kecil! Sekarang kita tidak boleh tidur satu ranjang lagi!" Kyungsoo mulai murka pada dua sahabatnya.

Memang ketiga sahabat itu sering tidur satu ranjang ketika mereka masih kecil. Bisa dikatakan bahwa itu salah satu kebiasaan mereka sejak kecil. Kebiasaan lain dari mereka tentu saja adalah kebiasaan Jongin dan Sehun mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Kebiasaan itu sudah ada sejak usia ketiganya baru lima tahun, dan bertahan sampai sekarang. Tapi untuk urusan tidur satu ranjang saat usia mereka sudah remaja seperti sekarang, dengan tegas Kyungsoo mengatakan..._NO WAY!_

Tapi Sehun tampaknya tak mau ambil pusing pada perkataan dan bantahan Kyungsoo. Ia kini malah mengambil tempat di sebelah Jongin, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Dua sahabat itu kemudian berpelukan, dan membuat Kyungsoo merinding saat melihatnya.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Jongin dan Sehun terlihat sedang sibuk mencuci tiga sepeda saat Kyungsoo berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Rencananya, nanti sore tiga sahabat itu akan bersepeda bersama. Menghabiskan Sabtu sore dengan bersepeda di taman sepertinya merupakan rencana cemerlang. Berterimakasihlah pada Sehun yang sudah mencetuskan ide itu.

Kyungsoo baru saja kembali dari swalayan untuk membeli _snack. _"Aku sudah membelikan _snack _pesanan kalian," ucap Kyungsoo ceria.

Jongin dan Sehun langsung meninggalkan kain lap yang tadi mereka gunakan, lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau berhasil mendapatkan semua _snack _yang kami pesan, _Princess_?" tanya Jongin dengan nada layaknya anak balita.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, tapi mendadak ia memasang ekspresi sedih. "Iya. Aku mendapatkan semuanya, tapi..." Kyungsoo menggantung ucapannya. Membuat Jongin dan Sehun menatapnya bingung. Tangan kecil Kyungsoo kini bergerak untuk mencari sesuatu dalam plastik putih yang ia bawa. Setelah sudah menemukannya, ia kembali bicara. "Permen coklat M&M's pesanan kalian tinggal satu bungkus."

"Tapi aku ingin satu bungkus permen coklat M&M's, _Sweety~_" Sehun mulai merajuk.

"Aku juga ingin satu bungkus!" timpal Jongin tak mau kalah sembari jari telunjuknya terus ia angkat ke atas.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian dengan raut bingung. "Tak bisakah kalian berbagi?" itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Karena faktanya, Jongin dan Sehun tidak pernah mau berbagi permen coklat M&M's dengan orang lain. Bagi mereka, permen coklat itu terlalu berharga.

"Tidak mau!/Tidak akan!" Jongin dan Sehun menjawab bersamaan dengan jawaban yang memiliki inti sama. "Pilih salah satu dari kami, _Princess. _Siapa menurutmu yang pantas mendapatkan permen coklat berharga itu?" Jongin lanjut berbicara.

Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Ia kembali memandang Jongin dan Sehun bergantian. Memilih? Kenapa ini rasanya sangat serius? Padahal hanya memilih siapa yang pantas mendapatkan coklat itu, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti memilih...kekasih?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mulai menutup mata. Ia ingin berpikir dulu, siapa sekiranya yang pantas mendapatkan coklat itu. Dan tiba-tiba, bayangan wajah salah satu sahabatnya itu muncul di benaknya. Bayangan wajah itu adalah milik...

Kembali Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. Apa yang muncul di benaknya tadi rasanya tidak hanya terkait dengan permen coklat, tapi terkait dengan sesuatu yang lebih serius. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba juga merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"_Sweety?" _suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Jongin dari tadi juga bingung melihat Kyungsoo yang terdiam.

Kyungsoo bahkan kini gugup saat memandang wajah dua sahabatnya itu secara bergantian. Apalagi saat matanya bertemu dengan mata salah satu dari dua sahabatnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Princess?" _tanya Jongin. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo dengan lembut hingga membuat kesadaran Kyungsoo sepenuhnya kembali.

"A-ah..ya. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. "Ehm..le-lebih baik permen coklat ini untukku saja, ya? Kalian tetap tak mau berbagi, 'kan? Besok akan aku belikan lagi untuk kalian. Bagaimana?"

Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Ya. Mereka memang tetap tak mau berbagi. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka memilih untuk merelakan coklat kesayangan mereka itu pada Kyungsoo. Apapun untuk Kyungsoo, mereka akan merelakannya.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Tiga benda yang masing-masing memiliki dua roda bergerak berdampingan secara pelan. Pemandangan taman sore ini cukup indah hingga membuat tiga orang pengayuh tiga benda yang disebut sepeda itu tampak bahagia.

Terlihat Jongin di sisi kanan, lalu Kyungsoo di tengah, dan Sehun di samping kirinya. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo selalu berada dalam posisi yang diapit oleh dua sahabatnya.

"Kemampuanmu dalam mengendarai sepeda masih payah seperti dulu, _Sweety," _Sehun dengan semangat mulai mengejek Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri saat ini berusaha untuk menstabilkan laju sepedanya. Ia terlihat kesulitan untuk membuat sepedanya berjalan lurus. "Diam kau, _Albino_! Ini sudah lebih baik!" Kyungsoo membela diri.

Sehun tertawa keras mendengar pembelaan Kyungsoo, sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul dan terus fokus ke depan. Ia hanya diam saat mendengarkan perdebatan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Entahlah, sepertinya _Prince _Kim sedang tidak berminat untuk bergabung dalam perdebatan yang tidak penting itu.

"...Hey, Jongin! Kau mendengarku tidak?" Sehun sedikit berteriak karena dari tadi panggilannya tidak digubris oleh si pemilik nama.

Jongin dengan malas sedikit menoleh pada Sehun. "Ada apa?" tanyanya malas. "Kau mengganggu ketenanganku, kau tahu?" imbuhnya.

"Dari dulu kau tak berubah," kali ini Kyungsoo menimpali. "Senja adalah surga bagimu, dan kau selalu menemukan kedamaian saat senja," lanjutnya.

Jongin tersenyum simpul. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada mentari barat yang nyaris terbenam. "Saat senja, aku selalu berterimakasih pada matahari karena sudah menyinari hariku. Coba bayang—"

"Coba bayangkan kalau tidak ada matahari. Maka bisa dipastikan kita hanya akan bergelung di dalam selimut seharian. Itu 'kan yang ingin kau katakan?" Sehun memotong perkataan Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

Sementara yang diejek terlihat sama sekali tak terganggu. "_You know me so well, _Sehun-_ie. _Kau pasti sangat mencintaiku," itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Pernyataan yang membuat Sehun tiba-tiba merasa mual.

Sehun mendecih mendengar pernyataan penuh percaya diri sahabatnya. "Lupakan..." ujarnya. "Aku ingin menantang _my Sweety_ balap sepeda sampai ke rumah. Kau setuju tidak?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Tantangan macam apa itu? Jelas Nona Do akan kalah telak, lalu menangis. Kau mau melihatnya menangis?" Jongin tertawa mengejek Kyungsoo.

"Diam kau!" Kyungsoo tak terima. "Aku menerima tantangan Sehun. Kalau kau tak mau bergabung dengan kami, sebaiknya kau pulang saja!"

"Hey~ _My Princess _marah, hm? Baiklah. Aku juga akan bergabung dalam tantangan Sehun. Aku tak akan membiarkan Sehun menertawakanmu seorang diri," lagi-lagi nada mengejek Jongin muncul.

Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bersabar. Selanjutnya gadis bermarga Do itu memberi instruksi pada dua sahabatnya untuk menghentikan sepeda mereka. Setelah mereka bertiga sudah berhenti, mereka selanjutnya bersiap dengan sepeda masing-masing dalam posisi yang sejajar. Dalam hitungan ketiga, perlombaan akan dimulai. Kyungsoo mulai menghitung. 1...2...3!

Tiga sepeda mulai melaju. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo kesulitan mengendalikan sepedanya. Sementara Jongin dan Sehun sudah melaju di depan Kyungsoo. Jangan salah paham. Jongin dan Sehun hanya mengayuh dengan pelan. Tentu mereka tidak benar-benar sampai hati untuk meninggalkan sahabat kesayangan mereka itu.

Kyungsoo, walaupun sudah pasti kalah, tetap tak menyerah sampai sekarang. Ia berusaha mengayuh sepedanya dengan kekuatan penuh untuk mengejar dua sahabat kecilnya. Tapi malang nasib Kyungsoo. Saat ia sedang berusaha mengayuh dengan sepenuh tenaga, tiba-tiba saja tangannya tak mampu mengendalikan kemudi, lalu..._BRAK. _Sepeda yang dikendarai Kyungsoo menabrak bangku taman dengan keras.

Jongin dan Sehun yang berada tak jauh dari Kyungsoo tentu mendengar suara keras itu. Mereka berdua menghentikan sepeda mereka kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Dua pria _keren_ itu sama-sama membelalakkan mata, lalu sama-sama membanting sepeda mereka untuk selanjutnya berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Begitu sampai tepat di depan Kyungsoo terjatuh, Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama menghembuskan nafas lega karena Kyungsoo tampak baik-baik saja. Baik-baik saja disini mengandung arti bahwa Kyungsoo tak terluka parah. Terbukti gadis berambut hitam itu kini bisa duduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya hanya lutut dan sikunya yang terluka.

Kyungsoo merasakan lututnya perih hingga ia berusaha meniup-niup lututnya itu. Tapi ia terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya karena tepat di hadapannya, terdapat dua tangan yang menunggu untuk ia raih. Saat ia mendongak, dua pria tampan tersenyum manis padanya. Dua pria itu yang mengulurkan tangan untuk Kyungsoo. Menunggu Kyungsoo untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Kyungsoo berkedip polos melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia merasa seperti harus...memilih (lagi).

Secara bergantian Kyungsoo memandang wajah Jongin dan Sehun yang sampai saat ini masih tersenyum. Tapi ia seperti terpesona pada salah satu diantara mereka. Kyungsoo terpaku melihat salah seorang sahabatnya yang tampak bersinar akibat berkas cahaya mentari senja. Tampak seperti malaikat yang baru saja turun dari langit. Tampan dan berkilau...membuat Kyungsoo terpesona...

Hingga pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan satu sahabatnya yang tampak berkilau itu. Pada akhirnya, ia mengabaikan satu uluran tangan milik sahabatnya yang lain.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Ringisan kesakitan masih tampak di wajah Kyungsoo saat ia dipapah oleh Sehun untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Dengan segera Sehun mendudukkan sahabatnya itu di sofa ruang tamu, lalu ia berdiri di depan Kyungsoo. "_Aigoo~ _kenapa darahnya banyak sekali?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar.

"_Ya! _Kenapa diam saja? Cepat ambil kotak P3K dan sembuhkan lukaku! Tadi 'kan kau yang memberiku tantangan! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Kyungsoo dengan cepat menghardik Sehun.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah minta maaf dan kau sudah memaafkanku, _Sweety?_ Kau memutuskan untuk pulang dengan membonceng sepedaku karena kau sudah memaafkanku, 'kan?" tanya Sehun. Ia sebenarnya hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan saja. Sehun tidak mampu mengobati Kyungsoo. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi benar-benar tidak mampu.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Tahu begini, ia tadi membonceng Jongin saja. "Dimana Jongin?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

"Karena tadi kau memutuskan untuk naik sepeda denganku, jadi Jongin terpaksa pulang dengan menuntun sepedamu karena sepeda itu sudah tidak bisa dikendarai," jawab Sehun.

"Jadi, Jongin menuntun dua sepeda?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan nada menyesal. Pertanyaannya itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Sehun.

Kyungsoo jadi merasa kasihan pada Jongin. Tadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Sehun karena Sehun terus-menerus meminta maaf padanya. Kyungsoo yang sudah tak tahan mendengar ocehan Sehun akhirnya memaafkan Sehun, dan bersedia untuk membonceng sepeda Sehun saat pulang. Ia jadi tidak sadar bahwa Jongin harus pulang dengan menuntun dua sepeda. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai melupakan keberadaan sahabatnya yang satu itu?

Di tengah rasa menyesalnya, Kyungsoo mendengar suara derap langkah kaki. Ternyata itu suara langkah kaki Jongin yang tergesa-gesa memasuki rumah.

"Apa lukanya sudah diobati?" tanya Jongin dengan nada cemas yang kentara.

Ia nyatanya tak perlu menunggu jawaban karena jelas sekali di depan matanya bahwa luka Kyungsoo masih terbuka dan darah masih mengalir. Ia memberi _deathglare _pada Sehun sekaligus mengutuk _phobia _sahabatnya itu pada darah. Iya. Sehun sangat takut pada darah sejak dulu.

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, Jongin segera berlari untuk mencari kotak P3K. Tak berselang lama, Jongin sudah kembali ke ruang tamu dengan kotak P3K di tangannya.

Dengan cepat Jongin berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo, selanjutnya meluruskan kaki Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Kyungsoo meringis karena gerakan Jongin itu membuat lukanya semakin terasa perih.

Setelah kaki Kyungsoo sudah lurus, Jongin langsung mengambil kapas dan alkohol untuk membersihkan luka Kyungsoo. Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak hanya meringis, tapi ia juga berteriak.

"Tahan dulu, _Princess. _Luka ini harus dibersihkan supaya tidak infeksi," ucap Jongin lembut. "Pegang pundakku untuk menahan rasa sakitnya," lanjutnya.

Tangan Kyungsoo langsung tergerak untuk memegang pundak Jongin. Ia meremas pundak itu saat ia merasa sangat sakit. Untung Jongin begitu cekatan saat mengobati, sehingga kini luka di lutut kanan Kyungsoo sudah diobati, juga sudah diperban.

"Perih sekali," Kyungsoo akhirnya bicara. Jongin mendongak, dan ia terkejut saat melihat mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Gadis bermata bulat itu pasti sangat menahan rasa sakitnya sejak tadi.

Jongin tanpa ragu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo. Ia membelai lembut pipi gemuk itu. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis," ucapnya lembut.

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang tertampung di matanya, kemudian tersenyum. "_Gomawo, Prince," _ucapnya.

Jongin selalu suka saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Prince. _Mungkin itu hanya disebabkan karena dirinya yang selalu memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan _Princess. _Tapi tetap saja Jongin senang. Apalagi Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak memiliki panggilan _special _untuk Sehun —kecuali sebutan _Albino_, dan Jongin menilai bahwa itu bukan panggilan _special-._

Tugas Jongin rupanya belum usai. Ia ingat bahwa siku kanan Kyungsoo juga terluka. Ia segera mengobati luka itu. Untung luka itu tidak terlalu parah hingga Kyungsoo tidak menjerit kesakitan seperti tadi lagi.

"Sudah selesai. Semoga luka-lukamu cepat sembuh, _my_ _Princess," _Jongin bicara setelah ia yakin bahwa semua luka Kyungsoo sudah diobati.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat bulir-bulir keringat di dahi yang meleleh hingga ke pipi Jongin. Pria itu pasti lelah karena harus menuntun dua sepeda dari taman, dan juga sudah berusaha mengobati luka Kyungsoo.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kirinya, lalu ia usap peluh di wajah Jongin dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu berjalan dari taman sampai ke rumah," ucap Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan.

Jongin tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tampak mengkhawatirkannya. Dengan lembut ia genggam tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menempel di wajahnya, lalu ia kecup tangan itu. Sebenarnya itu biasa dilakukan oleh Jongin, tapi entah kenapa kali ini atmosfernya terasa lain.

Astaga! Sedari tadi kita melupakan Sehun! Pria kurus itu sejak tadi hanya berdiri sembari memperhatikan _moment _Kyungsoo dengan Jongin. Ada sisi hatinya yang terluka melihat adegan manis di depannya. Hingga tanpa sadar, pria bermarga Oh itu mengepalkan tangannya.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Malam akhirnya menyapa. Setelah makan malam bersama, kini tiga sahabat sedang berkumpul di kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kalian tidur di lantai," ucap Kyungsoo.

Mata Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama membulat.

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa? Ayolah, _Sweety. _Di lantai sangat dingin dan keras. Kau tega membuat kami sakit, huh?" Sehun bertanya dengan ekspresi memelasnya.

"Kalau tidak mau, pindah saja ke kamar tamu. Tidak ada orang yang menyuruh kalian untuk tidur di kamarku," Kyungsoo tetap pada keputusannya.

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang memasang wajah memelas. "Izinkan kami tidur denganmu, _Princess. _Kami berjanji tidak akan membuatmu hamil."

Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin. Wajahnya merah padam karena ucapan mesum sahabatnya. "Betulkan kepalamu yang rusak itu, Kim Jongin!"

Mendengar bentakan Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama terdiam. Mereka sudah seperti dua orang anak yang dimarahi oleh ibu mereka. Dengan terpaksa, dua sahabat itu turun dari ranjang Kyungsoo, lalu tidur berdua di lantai yang dingin. Tanpa alas...tanpa bantal...tanpa selimut.

Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, kemudian menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada. Gadis itu berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya.

1 detik..

13 detik..

28 detik..

"_AARGH!" _Kyungsoo hanya bisa bertahan selama 28 detik untuk bersikap jahat, dan pada akhirnya ia berteriak frustasi. Menyebabkan duo _evil _yang tidur di lantai ikut terbangun.

"Ada apa, _Sweety?" _Sehun bertanya dengan panik.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian. "Cepat naik dan tidur!"

Jongin dan Sehun tak paham pada perintah Kyungsoo. Mereka kini seperti _puppy _yang kebingungan.

"Cepat naik ke ranjangku dan tidur!" kali ini Kyungsoo memperjelas perintahnya.

Setelah memahami maksud perintah Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama tersenyum cerah. Dengan segera mereka melompat naik ke ranjang _king size _milik Kyungsoo.

"_Ya! _Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau tidur disini? Aku yang akan tidur di pinggir. Kau di tengah saja!" Kyungsoo memukul perut Sehun yang seenaknya saja mengambil tempat di pinggir sehingga membuat dirinya mendapat posisi di tengah.

"Aku akan menjagamu, _Sweety. _Kalau kau di pinggir, nanti kau bisa jatuh," balas Sehun. Ia tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Sehun benar, _Princess. _Lebih baik kau yang di tengah supaya aman," Jongin mendukung Sehun.

Seketika Kyungsoo mendelik pada Jongin. "Aman katamu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi. "Aku memang akan aman dari insiden jatuh dari tempat tidur, tapi aku tidak akan aman dari tangan-tangan nakal kalian!"

Jongin dan Sehun terkekeh geli melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kami berjanji akan mengajari tangan-tangan kami agar tidak nakal. Jadi cepatlah tidur, _Sweety. _Aku sudah sangat mengantuk," Sehun yang benar-benar sudah mengantuk akhirnya bicara lagi.

Kyungsoo benar-benar frustasi menghadapi dua pria menyebalkan itu. Karena sudah terlalu lelah, akhirnya ia menerima nasib. Ia berbaring di antara Sehun dan Jongin, kemudian memasang satu bantal dan satu guling di dua sisi tubuhnya. "Jangan ada yang berani menyentuhku, atau aku akan memotong tangan kalian!" ancam Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk malas. Menurut mereka, Kyungsoo terlalu berlebihan.

**..**

**..**

Jam di dinding kamar Kyungsoo sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Dua pria di kanan dan kirinya juga sudah tertidur pulas, tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata.

Ini adalah malam pertamanya bersama Jongin dan Sehun tidur di satu ranjang. Mereka dulu memang sering tidur di satu ranjang. Tapi sekali lagi, itu DULU.

Di dalam kamar yang gelap itu, Kyungsoo merasa tak tenang. Bukan karena takut jika dua sahabatnya itu akan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' padanya, tapi karena ia merasa ada hal yang aneh pada dirinya. Ia merasa berdebar dan gugup sekarang. Tapi ia tetap tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa seperti itu.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Disana Sehun tidur dengan damai. Walaupun kamar Kyungsoo sekarang gelap, tapi ia masih bisa melihat wajah Sehun. Berterimakasihlah pada bulan yang sedang dalam fase purnama, dan bias cahayanya menyusup ke kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru tahu bahwa Sehun terlihat imut seperti bayi kalau sedang tidur. Tanpa sadar, dua sudut bibir Kyungsoo terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Ia jadi ingat pada masa kecil mereka. Sehun memang selalu terlihat seperti bayi. Sebenarnya bukan karena ia imut, tapi karena ia cengeng. Sehun mudah sekali menangis sejak dulu. Ia sangat sensitif.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah Sehun, Kyungsoo memalingkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Kyungsoo langsung terkejut karena ternyata posisi tidur Jongin menghadap ke arahnya. Tapi bukan itu kejutan yang sebenarnya. Kejutan yang sebenarnya adalah, hidung Kyungsoo langsung bersentuhan dengan milik Jongin! Jadi, bisa dibayangkan 'kan betapa dekatnya wajah mereka?

Kyungsoo refleks memundurkan kepalanya karena takut Jongin terbangun karena sentuhan minor di hidungnya. Beruntung, Jongin masih tidur nyenyak.

Kyungsoo masih berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang karena terkejut. Ia mungkin sudah sangat sering dicium oleh Jongin di pipi maupun di bibir, tapi kali ini berbeda. Biasanya Jongin hanya main-main, tapi sekarang wajah konyol Jongin sedang tak tampak. Karena itulah Kyungsoo merasa kondisi saat ini berbeda dengan biasanya.

Setelah jantung Kyungsoo sudah berdetak normal kembali, akhirnya gadis itu memperhatikan wajah Jongin dengan seksama. Jongin di sekolah dikenal sebagai pria _cool _yang sangat pandai menari. Tapi saat tidur begini, Jongin tak ubahnya seperti boneka Teddy _bear _yang sangat ingin dipeluk. Lucu dan menggemaskan.

Tak banyak yang mengetahui sisi asli seorang Kim Jongin. Mungkin hanya keluarganya, juga Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Kyungsoo merasa beruntung karena bisa melihat seorang Kim Jongin yang sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Kali ini menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang terlihat gelap.

Tak berselang lama, Kyungsoo kembali menengok ke kiri pada Sehun. Tapi itu juga hanya sebentar karena selanjutnya Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan. Kembali menatap Jongin.

Setelah puas menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menatap langit-langit kamar. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo merasa seperti harus...memilih (lagi dan lagi).

Kyungsoo jadi bingung. Kenapa belakangan ini ia sering sekali merasa bahwa dirinya harus memilih? Padahal tak ada seorang pun yang menyuruhnya untuk memilih. Ada apa dengannya?

Hembusan nafas yang sedikit kasar keluar dari hidung Kyungsoo. Detik berikutnya, secara refleks ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk miring ke arah...

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**chapter 2 datang dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya. hehe. aku cuma pengen bilang kalo FF ini cuma FF ringan, dan mungkin cuma akan punya satu konflik aja. kalo pengen yg lebih hurt, tunggu FF-ku yang setelah ini aja ya. sedang dalam proses pengetikan. hehehe.**

**aku suka kaisoo sama hunsoo kalo dibandingin sama couple-couple lainnya. jadi disini aku bakal ngasih moment dua couple itu walaupun bisa dipastikan kalo endingnya cuma bakal ada satu couple diantara dua itu. jadi ya antara kaisoo atau hunsoo. tapi sayangnya, aku udah ngetik FF ini sampai ending jadinya aku udah memutuskan couple mana yang terpilih :D**

**and the last..makasih buat review dan komentar yang sudah diberikan.**

**review again?**

**contact me on twitter: rizdyo12 :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Confession

**Title: Triangle**

**Pairing: KaiSoo, HunSoo, and other pairing**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun (Boy), Luhan EXO as Do Luhan (Girl)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, and lil bit Hurt**

**Length: Chaptered [3/?]**

**Summary:**

**Salah satu diantara dua sahabat Kyungsoo akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Akankah Kyungsoo menerima ungkapan cinta sahabatnya itu? Dan bagaimana nasib satu sahabatnya yang lain?**

**NOTE: Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun lahir di tahun yang sama.**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous chapter:**

_Kyungsoo jadi bingung. Kenapa belakangan ini ia sering sekali merasa bahwa dirinya harus memilih? Padahal tak ada seorang pun yang menyuruhnya untuk memilih. Ada apa dengannya?_

_Hembusan nafas yang sedikit kasar keluar dari hidung Kyungsoo. Detik berikutnya, secara refleks ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk miring ke arah..._

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 3 (Confession)**

**..**

* * *

Kamar bernuansa biru laut itu masih gelap. Lampu masih padam, tirai di jendela juga belum dibuka. Hal itu masih bisa dimaklumi lantaran jam dinding biru tua di kamar itu baru menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Masih sangat pagi, bukan?

Tapi rupanya satu dari tiga penghuni di dalam kamar itu sudah membuka mata. Bahkan orang itu sudah duduk di tepi ranjang.

Saat ini, pria kurus yang sudah bangun dari tidur lelapnya itu sedang menatap dua sosok lainnya yang masih tidur nyenyak.

Sebenarnya yang menjadi fokus perhatian pria itu bukan hanya dua sosok yang tertidur. Tapi fokusnya adalah pada posisi dua sosok itu. Mungkin dua sosok pria dan wanita itu memang tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi posisi mereka yang tidur berhadapan menghadirkan rasa nyeri tersendiri pada sosok pria yang menyaksikan keadaan itu.

Posisi tidur sebenarnya tak menentukan apapun. Manusia yang tertidur bisa saja bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya. Gerak-gerak yang tanpa disadari itu barangkali yang membuat dua sosok di depannya menjadi dalam posisi berhadapan sekarang. Padahal seingatnya, mereka bertiga tadi malam tidur dalam posisi telentang. Tapi ternyata pagi ini semuanya berubah...

_'Apakah alam bawah sadarmu memilihnya hingga saat tidur pun kau memilih untuk menghadap padanya?'_

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak datang ke kelas _dance _hari ini?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun. Pria berkulit kecoklatan itu baru saja selesai mandi, jadi wajahnya terlihat sangat segar. Minggu pagi ini, ia dan Sehun masih berada di kamar Kyungsoo. Sedangkan si empunya kamar sepertinya sedang memasak di dapur.

Sehun yang sedang asyik bermain _game _di ponselnya hanya melirik sekilas pada Jongin, kemudian kembali fokus pada ponselnya. "Aku yakin. Aku belum mengerjakan tugas Matematika yang harus dikumpulkan besok."

Jongin yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kini menghampiri Sehun. Duduk di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo. "Biasanya kau sangat bersemangat untuk kelas _dance _di hari Minggu, 'kan?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku sedang memiliki niat baik untuk mengerjakan tugas, Jongin. Jangan paksa aku," jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel kesayangannya.

"Kita 'kan bisa mencontek tugas milik _our Sweety Princess. _Kita tidak perlu sus—"

"_I can hear you_, Mr. Kim!" Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya langsung memotong perkataan Jongin. "Jangan mengganggu niat baik Sehun. Kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja sana!" imbuhnya.

Kyungsoo memang selalu sensitif jika sudah menyangkut tentang pelajaran. Ia tak ingin dua sahabatnya itu selalu bergantung padanya. Ya~ walaupun seringkali tipu muslihat dua sahabatnya yang _ajaib_ itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo memberikan contekan pada mereka.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah marah-marah, _Princess? _Lebih baik kau memberi _morning kiss _untuk pangeranmu ini~" ucap Jongin dengan nada yang sangat menggelikan untuk ukuran pria ber-_abs _seperti dia.

Beruntung, ucapan mesumnya kali ini tidak membuahkan pukulan ataupun lemparan bantal. Kali ini ucapannya hanya menghadirkan tatapan maut Kyungsoo. "_Morning kiss _apanya? Kalau mau _morning kiss, _kau harus langsung bangun saat aku membangunkanmu. Bukan malah melempariku dengan bantal seperti tadi," Kyungsoo mencibir. Ia ingat betul kejadian pagi tadi. Saat ia mencoba membangunkan Jongin, ia malah jadi korban lemparan bantal. Jongin benar-benar susah dibangunkan.

Sehun tiba-tiba bersemangat usai mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. "_Sweety~" _panggilnya manja. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dengan malas. "Tadi pagi aku langsung bangun saat kau membangunkanku, _Sweety. _Jadi, mana _morning kiss _untukku?" tanya Sehun. Bibirnya sudah dikerucutkan. Berharap.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Tapi tubuhnya tetap bergerak perlahan mendekati Sehun. Dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir Sehun. _C__UP~ _"Sudah, 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kecupan seperti itu memang bukan hal baru untuk tiga sahabat.

Sehun mengangguk imut menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Biasanya, di hari Minggu seperti ini ia tidak mendapatkan kecupan karena mereka libur sekolah —Jongin dan Sehun hanya boleh mengecup bibir Kyungsoo saat mereka akan berangkat sekolah. Aturan itu sudah berlaku sejak mereka sejak kecil-.

Hati Jongin panas saat melihat adegan di depannya. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo, lalu membawa tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat padanya dalam waktu singkat. Dua tangan besar Jongin membingkai wajah Kyungsoo, dan ia dengan sangat cepat meraup bibir Kyungsoo. Bukan...itu bukan kecupan seperti biasanya. Dalam penyatuan bibir itu ada beberapa lumatan. Jelas jika itu bukan kecupan.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Ia sangat sangat kaget menerima perlakuan _extreme _Jongin. Tapi kekagetan Kyungsoo itu tak berlangsung lama. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" Kyungsoo tanpa sadar bertanya dengan sebuah bentakan.

Sehun yang masih ada disana hanya bisa diam. Jujur, ia juga kaget saat melihat tingkah nekat Jongin. Ia kaget sekaligus...sakit hati.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh rasa sesal. "Ma-maaf, _Princess. _Aku hanya gemas karena kau tidak mau memberiku _morning kiss. _Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Sungguh," perkataan Jongin itu 50% jujur dan 50% bohong.

Ia memang merasa gemas karena Kyungsoo tidak mau memberinya sebuah kecupan. Tapi ia sebenarnya memiliki maksud di balik ciuman yang diberikannya tadi. Ia...selama ini merasa kurang puas dengan sesuatu yang disebut _kecupan. _Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih. Bibir Kyungsoo seperti candu untuknya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo memang mengamuk dan sangat marah pada Jongin. Tapi _puppy eyes _Jongin membuatnya luluh. Ditambah lagi, ia melihat air mata menumpuk di pelupuk mata elang sahabatnya itu.

Dengan sabar Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Jongin. "Tidak apa-apa," senyum Kyungsoo terkembang manis. "Anggap saja yang tadi itu hanya kecupan seperti biasa," imbuhnya sembari berusaha menutupi rona di pipinya.

Ah~ sepertinya Jongin tak akan pernah bisa menganggap _kecupan _tadi sebagai kecupan biasa. Tapi ia asal mengangguk saja pada Kyungsoo. Ya...daripada Kyungsoo marah padanya.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Sehun mulai mengeluarkan buku Matematika dari tasnya yang baru lima menit lalu ia ambil di rumahnya. Ia merasa sangat bersemangat untuk belajar bersama Kyungsoo. Sebuah kesempatan langka dimana ia hanya akan berduaan bersama Kyungsoo. Tidak ada sosok menyebalkan Kim Jongin diantara mereka. Sehun jadi terkekeh sendiri saat memikirkan hal itu.

Kini sosok tampan itu sudah duduk manis di kursi belajar Kyungsoo. Menunggu sahabat wanitanya yang sedang mandi.

Saat ini sudah pukul 10 pagi, dan biasanya Kyungsoo sudah mandi sejak tadi. Tapi hari ini agaknya berbeda. Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk mengurus rumah karena ibunya pergi, dan ia baru sempat mandi sekarang.

Sehun pun sekarang menunggu Kyungsoo selesai mandi. Dengan iseng ia membalik-balik buku Matematikanya. Hanya iseng saja karena ia belum akan menyentuh deretan angka-angka yang menurutnya laknat itu. Sehun benar-benar _antifans _dari pelajaran Matematika.

Kegiatan iseng Sehun terganggu oleh dering ponsel. Ia hafal betul jika itu adalah dering ponsel milik Kyungsoo. Ia melirik ponsel Kyungsoo yang ada di sudut meja, dan benar saja. Ponsel itu menyala.

"_Sweety~ _ada panggilan masuk di ponselmu," Sehun berteriak pada Kyungsoo yang masih ada di dalam kamar mandi.

"_Mwo? _Angkat saja. Siapa tahu penting," setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Sehun segera meraih i-Phone hitam milik Kyungsoo, dan menjawab panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenal.

"Halo?" Sehun membuka pembicaraan dalam _line _telepon.

_"Loh? Kenapa suara pria? Ini ponsel Do Kyungsoo, 'kan?" _suara gadis di ujung telepon menyapa pendengaran Sehun. Aksen Korea-nya agak aneh, dan Sehun tak bisa menebak siapa gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"_Ne, _ini ponsel milik _Sweety. _Eh, maksudku Do Kyungsoo. Ini siapa ya?" Sehun sempat mendengar suara tawa di ujung telepon. Gadis yang menelepon pasti sedang menertawakan dirinya.

_"Biar aku tebak. Ini pasti Oh Sehun, 'kan?"_

Sehun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan lawan bicaranya. "_Ne. _Sehun _imnida. _Tapi, bagaimana Anda tahu?"

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara tawa dari ujung telepon. _"Kyungsoo sering bercerita tentang pria yang memanggilnya _Sweety. _Jadi aku langsung tahu siapa dirimu."_

Sehun tiba-tiba antusias karena ternyata Kyungsoo sering membicarakan tentang dirinya pada orang lain. "Benarkah? _Sweety _sering membicarakanku?"

_"Ya. Ia juga sering membicarakan pria yang memanggilnya _Princess. _Kalau tidak salah, namanya Kim Jongin."_

Antusiasme Sehun langsung lenyap seketika. Ternyata Kyungsoo memang menganggap dirinya setara dengan Jongin. Tidak ada yang levelnya lebih tinggi diantara keduanya. Setidaknya, itu menurut Sehun.

"Tapi sebenarnya Anda siapa? Sepertinya Anda sangat mengenal _Sweety?" _Sehun masih mempertahankan bahasa formalnya.

_"Kau sahabat Kyungsoo sejak kecil, 'kan? Kyungsoo pasti pernah bercerita mengenai diriku. Aku kakak kandung Kyungsoo."_

Sehun sedikit melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. "A-apa? Ja-jadi ini..."

_"Ya. Aku Do Luhan. Salam kenal, Oh Sehun."_

**..**

**..**

Lima menit berlalu, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Tenang saja, ia sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Tadi siapa yang menelepon?" Kyungsoo langsung bertanya pada Sehun yang asyik dengan ponsel miliknya sendiri.

"Kakakmu," jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

Kyungsoo tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Luhan _eonni _maksudmu?" tanyanya. Ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya setelah melihat Sehun mengangguk. "Apa yang ia katakan?"

Sehun akhirnya meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, kemudian mendongak menatap Kyungsoo. "Ia berkata bahwa ia mengganti nomor ponselnya. Aku sudah menyimpan nomor barunya di ponselmu. Lalu, ia bilang mungkin besok ibumu akan kembali ke Korea karena ternyata pamanmu mempercepat kepulangannya ke China. Begitu katanya."

"Ah~ _arraseo," _ujar Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil ponselnya, kemudian mengecek _phonebook. _Mencari kontak Luhan yang baru, yang sudah disimpan oleh Sehun. Tapi ia mengernyit begitu tak mendapati apa yang ia cari. "Kau menyimpan kontak kakakku dengan nama apa?" tanyanya.

"_Beauty," _jawab Sehun singkat. Sangat singkat.

Namun ternyata jawaban singkat Sehun itu mampu melebarkan mata Kyungsoo. "_Mwo? Beauty _katamu? Apa motivasimu memberi nama itu? _Aigoo~ _kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras!" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Aku tidak punya ide ingin memberi nama apa. Karena aku memanggilmu dengan _Sweety, _maka kupikir kakakmu layak mendapat panggilan _Beauty. _Benar tidak?" tanya Sehun dengan tampang sok polos.

"Kau bisa menamai kontaknya dengan nama 'Luhan' atau dengan nama lain yang lebih normal," Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. "Aku masih normal, dan tak mungkin menamai kontak kakak perempuanku dengan nama _Beauty. _Kau benar-benar gila, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun akhirnya _nyengir _tanpa dosa. "Sudahlah, _Sweety. _Jangan marah-marah terus," bujuk Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang sedang melancarkan aksi _ngambek._ "Kalau kau tetap marah, aku akan menciummu sekarang juga. Tak tanggung-tanggung, kita akan melakukan _French kiss!"_

_"Ya! _Kenapa kau jadi mesum ketularan Jongin, huh? _Omo! _Aku bisa gila!"

Sehun tertawa sebentar, tapi kemudian ekspresi di wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang cukup aneh. "Apa pria berwajah kotak dan memiliki marga Kim di kelas kita selalu mengganggumu, _Sweety?"_

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Beberapa saat ia menelaah siapa pria yang dimaksudkan oleh Sehun. Berwajah kotak? Bermarga Kim? Oh! Kyungsoo tahu siapa pria itu.

"Jangan seenaknya memberi julukan pada orang lain, Sehun-_ah!" _ujar Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti membuka-buka ponselku tanpa izin lagi, 'kan?"

"Itu inspeksi mendadak, _Sweety. _Yang namanya inspeksi tentu saja tak membutuhkan izin," jawab Sehun seenaknya. "Aku tak menyangka jika pria itu benar-benar terobsesi padamu. Apa ya tadi yang aku baca? Ah! Aku ingat! _Wajahmu pasti secantik rembulan malam ini. Kau pasti bercahaya, dan cahayamu mengalahkan cahaya bintang-bintang. _Bukankah _pick-up lines _itu sangat konyol? Seharusnya kau marah karena disamakan dengan bulan, _Sweety. _Sudah jelas permukaan bulan itu tidak halus sama sekali."

Kyungsoo _speechless _mendengar perkataan Sehun. Pria berkulit putih itu benar-benar mengacak-acak isi ponselnya.

"Oh iya. Aku tidak tahu jika kau menyimpan foto _sunbae _kita yang juga bermarga Kim. _Sunbae _yang sangat terobsesi pada malaikat itu. Kenapa seleramu begitu buruk, _Sweety?"_

Kyungsoo mulai merona malu. Ia tahu betul siapa _sunbae _yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. Ia memang menyimpan foto _sunbae-_nya itu di ponselnya. Foto itu ia peroleh dari foto profil salah satu jejaring sosial milik _sunbae-_nya. Kyungsoo benar-benar tertangkap basah.

"A-apanya yang buruk? Kim _sunbae _itu sangat tampan. Ia juga sangat berwibawa dan pandai. Jangan seenaknya menilai orang!"

"Oh ayolah, _Sweety. _Kau bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik darinya. Setidaknya pria yang lebih tinggi sehingga kelak keturunanmu bisa memiliki badan yang tinggi. Kalau pendek ketemu pendek, hasilnya akan jadi super pendek. Kau tahu itu?"

Wajah Kyungsoo sudah merah sempurna. Kali ini dikarenakan emosi Kyungsoo sudah naik hingga ubun-ubun. "Jangan mencampuri urusanku, Oh Sehun! Lagipula aku hanya mengidolakannya! Aku juga tak berniat berpacaran dengannya!"

Sehun sungguh kaget saat mendengar bentakan Kyungsoo. Ia tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo benar-benar mengamuk. "_S-sweety..._k-kau marah padaku?"

"Ya. Aku marah padamu. Aku marah padamu dan Jongin karena kalian selalu memberi komentar pedas pada pria-pria yang dekat denganku. Aku mungkin dekat dengan mereka, tapi bukan berarti aku mencintai mereka atau apa. Jadi jangan seenaknya!"

Sehun menunjukkan _puppy eyes-_nya. "Ma-maafkan aku, _Sweety. _Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik. Kumohon maafkan aku..."

Kyungsoo awalnya jengah pada Sehun. Apalagi dengan tingkah kekanakan Sehun yang terus menarik-narik ujung kemejanya bagai balita yang merajuk pada ibunya. Tapi sungguh. Kyungsoo memang tak pernah menang menghadapi sifat manja Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu," akhirnya Kyungsoo benar-benar kalah.

Sehun sangat girang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia dengan cepat memeluk perut Kyungsoo yang saat ini masih berdiri di depannya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya di perut Kyungsoo bagaikan anak anjing. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai kepala Sehun.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Seperti malam sebelumnya. Setelah makan malam, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun langsung ingin bergegas tidur.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sepertinya terlalu lelah belajar sekaligus mengerjakan tugas Matematika seharian ini. Apalagi Kyungsoo. Ia harus ekstra sabar untuk mengajari Sehun.

Sedangkan Jongin, ia juga sama lelahnya. Ia baru pulang dari kelas _dance-_nya pukul empat sore. Sebagai ketua klub _dance, _ia memang harus mengurusi banyak hal di klubnya itu.

"Aku malam ini tidur di sofa itu saja," tiba-tiba Jongin bicara saat Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah berbaring di ranjang. Jari telunjuk Jongin menunjuk pada sofa panjang yang terletak di dekat meja belajar Kyungsoo.

"_Waeyo? _Apa tadi malam kau tidak bisa tidur di ranjangku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan cemas. Ia dan Sehun kini bahkan sudah bangkit dari posisi berbaring.

Jongin menggerakkan jemarinya gugup. Tentu saja bukan itu alasannya. Tadi malam ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sangat nyenyak bahkan.

Sesungguhnya, Jongin merasa agak canggung dengan Kyungsoo setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Bukan canggung juga, _sih. _Tapi Jongin takut ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika ia tidur satu ranjang dengan Kyungsoo. Jujur, Jongin merasa kecanduan pada bibir Kyungsoo setelah tadi pagi ia benar-benar 'mencicipi' bibir itu secara nyata.

"Ranjangmu terlalu sempit untuk kita bertiga, _Princess_. Ditambah lagi dengan guling dan bantal yang kau pasang di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhmu. Aku takut jatuh jika tetap tidur di ranjang," Jongin mengungkapkan alibi yang masuk akal. "Lebih baik kalian segera tidur. Dan kau, Oh Sehun. Jangan berbuat macam-macam pada _my Princess!"_

Jongin sempat melempar sebuah senyum kecil pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak menuju sofa.

Sehun mengangkat bahu saat melihat kepergian Jongin. "Cepatlah tidur, _Sweety. _Aku tahu kau lelah," ucapnya pada Kyungsoo. Ia mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut. Walaupun Kyungsoo lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya, tapi tindakan itu sudah biasa ia lakukan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengangguk. Melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah menganggukkan kepala, Sehun tak ragu lagi untuk membaringkan tubuh lelahnya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk menyelami dunia mimpinya.

Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis pemilik senyuman berbentuk hati itu masih bertahan pada posisi duduknya. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan Jongin yang mulai berbaring di sofa. Walaupun sofa itu cukup panjang, tapi tetap saja ukurannya tak sepanjang tubuh Jongin. Pasti tak nyaman tidur disana. Seharusnya Jongin tidur di kamar tamu saja supaya lebih nyaman. Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo menjadi gadis yang peka.

Jongin sadar bahwa dari tadi Kyungsoo menatapnya. Ia balas menatap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum lembut. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, tapi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin mengucapkan _'Selamat tidur, _Princess' padanya.

Kyungsoo membalas ucapan tanpa suara Jongin... _'Selamat tidur juga, _Prince'

**..**

**..**

Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Tak berselang lama, ia membuka mata bulatnya perlahan.

Sinar rembulan yang menembus kamar Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu bisa melihat jam dinding, dan mengetahui bahwa sekarang masih pukul dua pagi.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Ia masih mengantuk, tapi kenapa ia tiba-tiba terbangun?

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah kiri. Ia mendapati Sehun tidur menghadap dirinya. Untungnya, mereka hanya berdua di ranjang sehingga jarak diantara keduanya cukup jauh. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran bantal dan guling yang sengaja Kyungsoo tempatkan diantara ia dan Sehun. Bisa dipastikan jarak Kyungsoo dan Sehun cukup jauh.

Kepala Kyungsoo kembali bergerak. Kali ini bergerak menuju sudut ruangan, tempat dimana sofa yang ditiduri Jongin berada. Ia bisa melihat Jongin tidur pulas walau tanpa bantal maupun selimut. Kenapa ia tega sekali tidak meminjamkan bantal dan selimut pada Jongin?

Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang. Ia mengambil sebuah bantal, lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Ia mencari selimut di dalam sana. Dan setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, kaki mungilnya berjalan menuju sofa tempat tidur Jongin.

Untuk sementara Kyungsoo meletakkan selimut di ujung kaki Jongin karena ia ingin memasang bantal di kepala Jongin terlebih dahulu. Setelah sukses menempatkan bantal di bawah kepala Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali meraih selimut yang tadi tergeletak di kaki Jongin, kemudian melebarkan selimut itu di seluruh tubuh Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas memandang hasil kerjanya.

Tapi rupanya Kyungsoo tak cukup puas memandangi sahabatnya yang tertidur nyenyak. Ia kini malah berjongkok tepat di hadapan wajah Jongin, lalu mengamati pahatan sempurna karya Tuhan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ingatan Kyungsoo melayang. Melayang pada saat ia diharuskan memilih antara Jongin dan Sehun untuk sebungkus permen coklat M&M's, lalu juga melayang pada saat ia diharuskan memilih uluran tangan mana yang harus ia ambil saat ia terjatuh dari sepeda, dan terakhir melayang pada saat ia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan menghadap salah satu di antara Jongin atau Sehun.

Saat ia harus memilih siapa yang pantas mendapatkan sebungkus permen coklat M&M's, bayangan yang muncul di benaknya adalah... _Jongin._

Saat ia harus memilih uluran tangan siapa yang harus ia ambil saat terjatuh dari sepeda, sosok yang terlihat berkilau akibat berkas cahaya mentari adalah..._Jongin._

Dan saat ia harus memilih untuk tidur menghadap siapa, tubuhnya secara otomatis bergerak menghadap..._Jongin._

Kenapa selalu sosok Jongin yang menang setiap kali Kyungsoo membuat pilihan? Kenapa selalu sosok Jongin yang muncul di pikirannya? Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kemudian menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh wajah Jongin. Ia menelusuri pahatan sempurna itu dengan jari telunjuknya mulai dari dahi, hidung, pipi, hingga...bibir.

Bibir itu adalah bibir pertama yang menciumnya. Iya. MENCIUM. Bukan sekedar mengecup. Wajah Kyungsoo terasa panas mengingat kejadian itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo justru merasa tergoda saat jari telunjuknya menyentuh daging kenyal itu. Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan wajahnya untuk mendekati wajah Jongin. _'Sekedar mengecup sepertinya tidak apa-apa,' _pikir Kyungsoo.

_CUP~ _Kyungsoo benar-benar mengecup bibir tebal Jongin. Benar-benar hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir saja. Tak lebih dari itu.

Saat Kyungsoo ingin menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Jongin, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sebuah tangan yang menahan gerak kepalanya. Itu tangan Jongin! Tangan Jongin bahkan semakin mendekatkan wajah Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya. Itu artinya, Jongin tidak tidur, 'kan?

Tentu saja Jongin tidak tidur. Jika Jongin tidur, tentu Kyungsoo tak akan merasakan lumatan-lumatan lembut di bibirnya. Iya! Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo. MENCIUM!

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Ia kaget, sampai-sampai ia tak membalas ciuman Jongin. Ia hanya terus menatap Jongin yang sampai sekarang masih memejamkan matanya.

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo selama beberapa menit. Saat dirasa keduanya mulai membutuhkan oksigen, Jongin melepas ciuman itu. Walau rasanya enggan, tapi Jongin memang harus melepasnya. Apalagi ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tak membalas ciumannya.

Jongin perlahan membuka matanya, selanjutnya tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo yang masih _shock. _"Mencuri satu kecupan dariku, _Princess?"_ tanyanya dengan suara kecil seraya membelai pipi Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

"Uh? Ti-tidak. A-aku tidak mencuri kecupan darimu. A-aku hanya..." Kyungsoo tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia terlalu malu karena ternyata Jongin menangkap basah dirinya.

Jongin tertawa lirih melihat Kyungsoo yang malu-malu. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin mencuri satu kecupan dariku. Toh aku juga sudah mencuri ciuman darimu, 'kan?" tanya Jongin. Untung saja kamar Kyungsoo cukup gelap hingga rona merah di pipi Jongin tak terlihat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu. "Ehm, Jongin. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Jongin langsung mengangguk saja untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Se-sebenarnya, kenapa kau menciumku tadi pagi? Ma-maksudku, itu bukan hanya sekedar kecupan. Itu ad—"

"Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan padamu, hm? Aku melakukan itu karena gemas saja. Tidak ada maksud apapun," Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi mereka berdua mengobrol dengan berbisik karena mereka tak mau mengganggu istirahat Sehun.

"Be-benarkah hanya itu alasanmu?" Dalam hati Kyungsoo merutuk karena sejak tadi suaranya terdengar gugup dan bergetar.

Jongin memandang wajah Kyungsoo intens. Sejak tadi tangannya masih bertengger di pipi Kyungsoo. Kini tangan itu mulai bergerak lagi secara halus. Membelai pipi Kyungsoo selembut mungkin.

Wajah Kyungsoo adalah lukisan Tuhan terbaik di mata Jongin. Jongin sudah lama sekali mengagumi wajah itu. Kekaguman yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi perasaan yang lebih dan lebih lagi. Perasaan ingin melindungi, ingin menemani, dan...ingin memiliki.

Jongin tahu bahwa perasaan itu adalah perasaan cinta. Dan Jongin juga tahu bahwa perasaan cinta harus diungkapkan supaya hati menjadi lega. Tapi Jongin tak pernah berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu. Ia tak ingin hubungan persahabatannya dengan Kyungsoo hancur karena hal itu. Ia tak yakin Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Tapi kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu kini ada di depan mata. Kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo tanpa adanya Sehun diantara mereka. Lagipula, mungkin Kyungsoo memang harus tahu. Tak baik 'kan menyimpan rahasia dari seorang sahabat?

Akhirnya Jongin sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo, kemudian ia menyibak selimutnya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih setia berjongkok di depannya. Ia harus menunduk karena posisi Kyungsoo lebih rendah darinya.

"_Princess..." _Jongin membuka suara lagi setelah lama hening. Dua tangannya kini membingkai wajah Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin jujur padamu mengenai sesuatu," lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Wajahnya seperti tersengat listrik akibat sentuhan Jongin, dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang karena tatapan mata Jongin yang lurus ke matanya.

"A-apa yang ingin kau katakan?" akhirnya Kyungsoo sanggup bicara di tengah rasa gugupnya.

Jongin tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. "Sebenarnya..." ia mengambil jeda pada perkataannya. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, _Princess. _Jatuh cinta padamu sejak waktu yang sangat lama. Waktu yang bahkan aku sendiri tak ingat kapan."

Mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Jantungnya juga semakin berpacu kencang setelah mendengar pengakuan Jongin.

"Aku tak berharap apapun darimu walaupun aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, _Princess," _kembali Jongin bicara. Tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi tak membula mulut, akhirnya Jongin bicara lagi. "Lupakan saja pengakuanku tadi jika itu tak berkenan di hatimu. Aku—"

_CHU~_

Kyungsoo tak membiarkan Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia mencium bibir Jongin dengan segera. MENCIUM! Ia bahkan berani melumat bibir Jongin dengan penuh perasaan.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Jongin sangat terkejut. Ia membulatkan matanya, sedangkan Kyungsoo justru memejamkan mata.

Kyungsoo melepas ciuman mereka setelah berlangsung beberapa menit. Tapi wajah Kyungsoo masih sangat dekat dengan wajah Jongin, hingga nafas keduanya berbaur menjadi satu.

"Tidak, Jongin. Tidak..." Kyungsoo berbisik di depan wajah Jongin. "Aku...aku baru menyadari perasaanku, tapi aku yakin bahwa aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Aku ingin bersamamu."

Jongin terkejut, tapi ia merasa sangat senang. Sangat senang hingga ia langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat-erat. "Kita akan bersama, _Princess. _Kau milikku sekarang, dan aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mungkin merasa bahagia. Tapi mereka tak tahu bahwa akan ada orang yang bersedih karena kebahagiaan mereka. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan tahu tentang hal itu.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Halo semuanya~**

**satu chapter sudah datang. di chapter ini KaiSoo jadian, tapi justru itu awal dari konflik yang ada. maaf ya kalo ada yang kecewa gara2 aku mempersatukan KaiSoo dulu. soalnya dapet feelnya pas pake cast Kai yg nembak Kyungsoo. hah~ lagian aku kasian sama Kai akhir2 ini sering kehilangan Kyungsoo gara2 Chanyeol :(**

**di chapter ini juga udah muncul suara Luhan. tapi belum tentu ada HunHan di FF ini lho. hehe. mungkin terlalu maksa kalo tiba2 ada HunHan. jadi mungkin aku bakal kasih moment HunHan, tapi buat kelanjutan hubungan HunHan masih jadi rahasia aja xD**

**FF ini bakal end di chapter 7. mulai chapter depan bakal muncul bibit-bibit konflik, terus penyelesaiannya ada di chapter 6 sama 7.**

**mungkin besok aku gak bisa update pagi2 soalnya besok lebaran. semoga besok sore bisa update.**

**makasih banyak yg udah kasih komentar.**

**I love you all :***


	4. Chapter 4 The Secret

**Title: Triangle**

**Pairing: KaiSoo, HunSoo, and other pairing**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun (Boy), Luhan EXO as Do Luhan (Girl), Baekhyun EXO as Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, and lil bit Hurt**

**Length: Chaptered [4/?]**

**Summary:**

**Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari semua orang. Tapi, apakah sebuah rahasia bisa disembunyikan untuk selamanya?**

**NOTE: Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun lahir di tahun yang sama. Usia Luhan kira-kira tiga tahun lebih tua dibanding mereka bertiga.**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous chapter:**

_Jongin dan Kyungsoo mungkin merasa bahagia. Tapi mereka tak tahu bahwa akan ada orang yang bersedih karena kebahagiaan mereka. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan tahu tentang hal itu._

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 4 (The Secret)**

**..**

* * *

Pagi ini Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya.

"_Sweety~ _mana _morning kiss _untukku?" Sehun bertanya dengan manja saat tiga sahabat itu sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun jengah, kemudian sedikit melirik Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi tatapan Kyungsoo. Tapi senyuman Jongin itu cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa ia harus memberi satu kecupan untuk Sehun. Satu kecupan yang cukup untuk membuat Sehun _nyengir _bahagia.

Entah kenapa, sejak Sehun dan Jongin menginap di rumah Kyungsoo, selalu saja Kyungsoo yang diminta untuk mengecup. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Kyungsoo yang menjadi korban kecupan. Tapi ya sudahlah~ yang penting sekarang Sehun senang.

Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kebahagiaan Sehun. Sebenarnya Jongin merasa tak yakin pada keputusan Kyungsoo untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka berdua dari semua orang. Kyungsoo berkata bahwa ia belum siap. Mungkin tak ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo hanya merasa belum siap untuk mengumumkan status hubungannya yang baru dengan Jongin. Akhirnya, Jongin memilih untuk menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo.

Jongin sebenarnya juga takut jika nantinya Sehun marah padanya dan pada Kyungsoo. Jongin mengenal Sehun luar dalam. Jongin tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya walaupun Sehun tak pernah menceritakan itu padanya.

Dan sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo juga tahu perasaan Sehun. Bahkan sebelum ia mendengar apa-apa dari Baekhyun beberapa waktu silam. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo sengaja bertingkah acuh supaya persahabatan mereka tetap aman. Ia tak ingin terjadi hal buruk yang bisa menghancurkan persahabatan mereka.

"Hey, hitam. Kau tidak meminta _morning kiss_-mu?" pertanyaan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Hah? Sebenarnya aku ingin menggabungkan _morning kiss, afternoon kiss, _dan _night kiss _untuk nanti malam. Dan gabungan dari semuanya itu akan jadi _French kiss. _Bagaimana, _Princess?" _Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo seperti biasa. Ia memang berusaha untuk bersikap normal.

Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam. Antara malu dan menahan amarah. "Katakan itu sekali lagi, dan aku bersumpah tidak akan menyentuh bibirmu dengan bibirku untuk selamanya!"

"_Aish! _Jangan begitu, _Princess," _Jongin merajuk. "Kalau begitu aku saja yang menciummu. _CUP~" _akhirnya Jongin yang mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Hanya kecupan walaupun ia berkata 'cium'.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya saat melihat Jongin tersenyum lebar. Ia benar-benar bisa bersikap biasa walaupun dalam hati ia merasa sangat senang karena mendapat satu kecupan manis dari Jongin.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

"Nah, _Princess. _Sekarang kau cepat duduk dengan Baekhyun. Kurasa ia sudah menunggumu. Aku menyayangimu," ujar Jongin saat ia, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun tiba di kelas.

Tangan besar Jongin mengusak rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Membuat si pemilik rambut tersenyum lebar. Apalagi saat mendengar kata _aku menyayangimu _yang diucapkan Jongin.

Sehun tak mau kalah. Ia mengecup pipi Kyungsoo singkat. "Nanti kita makan siang bersama, _ne?" _Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kalem menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Segera saja gadis mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke mejanya dan Baekhyun.

"_My Sweety Princess _akhirnya datang! Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi!" Baekhyun memekik girang saat Kyungsoo baru duduk di kursinya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menatap Baekhyun. "Menungguku?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Menungguku untuk tugas Matematika, 'kan?" kembali Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi ia melihat si gadis Byun mengangguk semangat.

"Aku mengalami kesulitan di beberapa nomor. Aku sudah mengerjakan soalnya dengan menggunakan rumus yang kau tuliskan kemarin, tapi hasilnya tidak ada di pilihan jawaban," Baekhyun bicara lesu dan diakhiri dengan hadirnya bentuk kerucut di bibir tipisnya.

Biasanya, Kyungsoo akan langsung memukul bibir Baekhyun yang sok imut itu. Tapi kali ini ia malah tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun saja kaget melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba _jinak _itu.

"Coba perlihatkan padaku hasil pekerjaanmu," pinta Kyungsoo lembut. Membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung melihatnya.

Tapi Baekhyun menurut saja. Ia menyerahkan buku tugasnya pada Kyungsoo. "Otakku yang _limited edition _ini memang tak cocok dengan bab _limit. _Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun menggerutu.

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi gerutuan Baekhyun. Ia terus tersenyum sembari memeriksa pekerjaan Baekhyun. "Astaga, Byun Baek!" Kyungsoo sedikit memekik. "Ini hanya salah hitung saja di bagian awal, dan itu yang menyebabkan hasil akhirnya ikut salah."

Baekhyun tak berkedip menatap Kyungsoo. Mungkin Kyungsoo sempat memekik kecil, tapi Kyungsoo tak marah-marah seperti biasanya. Ia bahkan menjelaskan pada Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil Baekhyun. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku sehat-sehat saja. _Wae?"_

"Aku tahu kau memang gadis periang dan ceria, tapi tak biasanya kau tersenyum saat berhadapan dengan angka-angka. Biasanya kau selalu serius hingga alismu nyaris bertaut. Tapi hari ini kau tampak bahagia. Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun balik bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo seketika membuang muka dari Baekhyun. _'Apa terlihat jelas?', _tanyanya dalam hati.

"Soo-_ya..." _panggil Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terpaksa menoleh pada Baekhyun lagi. "Apa kebahagiaanmu hari ini ada kaitannya dengan salah satu dari si hitam dan si putih?"

Kyungsoo terperanjat kaget, tapi sebisa mungkin ia menutupi rasa kagetnya. "Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu untuk menghentikan tindakan _racism, _'kan? Jangan bawa-bawa warna kulit."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Do Kyungsoo-_ssi," _Baekhyun kembali berucap dengan malas. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi. Kau senang karena Jongin? Atau karena Sehun?"

"Kenapa aku harus senang karena salah satu diantara mereka? Kau itu sok tahu sekali, Byun _Bacon!" _sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, dan jangan harap kau bisa berbohong padaku," ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia memang tak pernah bisa berbohong pada Baekhyun. "Aku belum siap untuk jujur padamu, Baek. Tapi memang benar. Aku sedang bahagia. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku tidak bercerita denganmu sekarang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus janji untuk bercerita padaku kalau kau sudah siap. Ok?" Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Suasana kantin sekolah hari ini ramai seperti biasanya. Kantin bukan hanya menjadi tempat makan, tapi juga menjadi tempat untuk mengobrol. Maka jangan heran jika suasana di kantin itu sangat berisik.

Kyungsoo baru akan memasukkan _spaghetti-_nya ke dalam mulut ketika ia mendapati dua sendok mengacung di depan wajahnya. Terpaksa ia turunkan lagi garpu miliknya yang diselimuti _spaghetti, _dan sudah hampir masuk ke mulutnya.

"Coba cicipi udang goreng tepung masakan _eomma-_ku, _Princess." _—itu suara Jongin.

"_Anni. _Cicipi saja daging sapi panggang buatan _eomma-_ku, _Sweety." _—yang ini suara Sehun.

Tiga sahabat itu tetap membawa bekal seperti biasanya. Meskipun Jongin dan Sehun menginap di rumah Kyungsoo, namun mereka berdua tetap membawa bekal dari rumah masing-masing.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia harus memilih lagi? Hah~ kenapa Kyungsoo selalu dihadapkan pada pilihan?

Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo tak membutuhkan waktu yang terlalu lama untuk berpikir. Dengan segera..._HAP. _Satu sendok udang goreng tepung masuk ke mulutnya.

"_MWO?" _Sehun memekik tak percaya. "Kenapa lebih memilih udang goreng dibanding daging sapi panggang? Bukankah kau lebih suka daging sapi panggang, _Sweety?"_

Kyungsoo _nyengir _usai ia selesai mengunyah dan menelan udang goreng tepung masakan ibu Jongin. "Memang," ia menjawab santai. "Hanya saja, daging sapi panggang milikmu itu agak gosong, Sehun-_ie."_

Sehun menunduk pada kotak bekal di depannya. Ia mengamati daging sapi panggang miliknya. "Menurutku ini tidak gosong," gumam Sehun. Ia masih meratapi daging sapi panggangnya yang tadi diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo kini justru asyik makan disuapi oleh Jongin. Untung saja Sehun masih berkutat dengan daging sapinya sampai sekarang.

"Oh iya!" suara Sehun yang cukup keras langsung mengganggu kegiatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Bibi Do hari ini pulang 'kan, _Sweety?"_

Sehun dan Jongin biasa memanggil ibu Kyungsoo dengan sebutan bibi Do.

Kyungsoo nyaris tersedak udang goreng tepung yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya gara-gara suara keras Sehun. "Iya. Mungkin sekarang _eomma _sudah di rumah. Jadi, kalian harus segera angkat kaki dari rumahku!"

"Kenapa mengusir kami seperti itu, _Princess?" _tanya Jongin dengan mimik memelas.

"Kenapa katamu?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya, dan Jongin mengangguk _innocent. _"Kalian hanya menghabiskan makanan di rumahku. Dan kau, Jongin. Kopermu memenuhi kamarku!"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu dengan jahil ia mencubit pinggang Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Kyungsoo justru balas mencubit pinggang Jongin, dan jadilah perang cubit romantis yang tidak diketahui oleh Sehun.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

"Aku pulang!" Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan kunci yang selalu dibawanya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya sudah pulang jadinya ia memberi salam begitu.

Di belakang gadis ceria itu berjalan dua pria yang seolah bertindak sebagai pengawalnya.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul wanita dewasa yang tak lain adalah ibu Kyungsoo. "Soo-_ya~ eomma _merindukanmu," ibu Kyungsoo memeluk Kyungsoo seolah mereka sudah lama tak bertemu. Pasangan ibu dan anak itu memang sangat jarang berpisah makanya sekalinya berpisah selalu _lebay._

Ibu Kyungsoo selama ini bekerja di sebuah perusahaan swasta. Wanita paruh baya itu beruntung karena menempati posisi sebagai kepala bidang pemasaran. Sebenarnya bukan keberuntungan juga, tapi kemampuannya yang menyebabkan dirinya mampu menempati posisi strategis itu.

Setiap harinya, ibu Kyungsoo selalu bekerja keras dari pagi sampai malam. Tapi itu tak terhitung sebagai perpisahan dengan Kyungsoo karena dua orang itu akan selalu bertemu saat malam hari.

"_Eomma _bau! _Eomma _pasti belum mandi ya?" Kyungsoo justru mengejek ibunya. Sontak sang ibu melepas pelukannya dan menyentil dahi Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tidak bau, Kyungsoo-_ya~ _bersedia memelukku, hm?" suara halus tiba-tiba menginterupsi kemesraan ibu dan anak itu.

Suara halus itu cukup dikenal oleh Kyungsoo, sehingga ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. "Luhan _eonni?" _tanyanya heboh. Ia tak perlu menunggu waktu untuk langsung berlari dan memeluk sang kakak. "Apa yang _eonni _lakukan di Korea?" kembali Kyungsoo bertanya dengan semangat.

Luhan terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu, huh? Kau tak suka kalau _eonni _ada di Korea?"

Kyungsoo sontak melepas pelukan mereka. "Bukan begitu..." bibir Kyungsoo maju beberapa _centimeter. _"Hanya saja, _eonni _'kan tidak pernah mau pul—"

"Tidak pernah mau pulang ke Korea?" Luhan dengan cepat memotong kalimat Kyungsoo. "Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, dan _eonni _sudah melupakannya. _Eonni _sangat ingin pulang ke Korea untuk menemui adik kecil _eonni _ini~"

Kyungsoo mendengus lemas. "Aku bukan adik kecil. Aku sudah besar," Kyungsoo mengelak. "Jadi, _eonni _akan tinggal di Korea untuk selama-lama-lamanya?"

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat kehebohan adiknya. "Bukan begitu. _Eonni _hanya akan menghabiskan waktu liburan _eonni _selama satu bulan disini," jawab Luhan. Jawaban itu menghadirkan raut kecewa di wajah Kyungsoo. "Tapi setelah _eonni _lulus kuliah, _eonni _akan benar-benar pindah ke Korea. Bagaimana? Jangan sedih begitu~"

Kembali sinar bahagia hadir di wajah Kyungsoo. "Benarkah _eonni _akan menetap di Korea setelah lulus?" Kyungsoo mengkonfirmasi pernyataan Luhan, dan Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. "Aah! Aku benar-benar senang. _Saranghae, eonni!"_

"Sekarang cinta Kyungsoo terbagi, Jongin," suara Sehun —yang sebenarnya diarahkan untuk Jongin- mengganggu _moment _manis Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Dua bersaudara itu sontak menoleh pada pemilik suara.

"_Aigoo~ _aku melupakan kalian!" Kyungsoo berteriak seraya berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun dan Jongin. Kemudian ia menarik dua tangan sahabatnya itu untuk mendekati kakaknya. "_Eonni, _ini Sehun dan Jongin. Dua sahabatku yang menyebalkan, tapi sangaaaaat aku sayangi," Kyungsoo mengenalkan dua sahabatnya pada Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh, lalu secara bergantian ia bersalaman dengan Sehun dan Jongin. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian, _Princess and_ _Sweety's guardian," _ucap Luhan. Ia tersenyum sangat manis pada dua kenalan barunya, tapi tatapannya terlihat berbeda saat menatap salah satu diantara keduanya.

Kyungsoo rupanya menyadari perbedaan tatapan Luhan itu. Ekspresinya yang tadi tampak senang kini jadi berubah datar. Ada sisi hatinya yang merasa sedih sekarang.

"Ternyata wajah Luhan-_ssi _yang sebenarnya lebih cantik daripada yang kami lihat di foto beberapa bulan lalu," puji Jongin.

Luhan memang sangat cantik. Rambut panjang nan lurusnya berwarna coklat tua, wajahnya seperti _barbie, _dan matanya bulat jernih. Bagian mata mungkin jadi bagian yang paling mirip dengan Kyungsoo.

Wajah Luhan merona mendengar pujian Jongin. "Panggil aku _noona _saja. Dan...terimakasih untuk pujiannya," ujar Luhan malu-malu.

Ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo makin tak karuan saat mendengar Jongin memuji Luhan.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Sebenarnya di rumah Kyungsoo terdapat tiga kamar. Satu kamar milik ibu Kyungsoo, satu kamar milik Kyungsoo, dan satu kamar yang disediakan jika ada tamu yang menginap —kamar tamu-.

Kamar tamu sebenarnya selalu dirawat dengan baik dan selalu dibersihkan setiap hari. Luhan bisa langsung menempati kamar itu tanpa harus repot-repot membersihkannya.

Tapi malam ini Luhan justru ingin tidur bersama Kyungsoo. Barang-barangnya memang sudah ia letakkan di kamar tamu, tapi malam ini tubuhnya berbaring di ranjang _king size _Kyungsoo. Oh iya. Malam ini Jongin dan Sehun sudah tidak menginap di rumah Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sekarang tidur saling berhadapan.

"Aku merasa asing saat menginjakkan kakiku di _airport _tadi pagi. Aku benar-benar tak mengenal Korea," ujar Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Ayolah, _eonni. Eonni _meninggalkan Korea saat masih abad 20, dan sekarang sudah abad 21. Tentu saja Korea sudah berubah, dan _eonni _tak mengenal Korea lagi," Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Luhan dengan gemas.

"Kau benar," Luhan _nyengir _polos. "Tapi aku jadi ingin berjalan-jalan keliling Korea. Kau mau menemaniku, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja mau. Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke _Lotte World? _Kebetulan besok kelas Bahasa Inggris ditiadakan, jadi pukul 2 siang aku sudah pulang. Bagaimana, _eonni?" _tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Jinjja? _Kita akan pergi besok? Tentu saja aku mau!" Luhan memekik heboh sembari bertepuk tangan lucu. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Jongin dan Sehun? Pasti akan seru!" imbuh Luhan.

Kyungsoo diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara. "Baiklah. Kita akan mengajak mereka," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu. Bolehkah?" Kyungsoo melempar sebuah pertanyaan pada Luhan.

"Tentu saja boleh. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, hm?"

Kyungsoo sedikit menenangkan dirinya sebelum bertanya. "Apa _eonni _menyukai salah satu dari dua sahabatku?" tanyanya. Luhan melebarkan mata mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Biasanya aku ini tidak peka. Tapi entah kenapa tadi aku langsung merasa bahwa tatapan _eonni _pada seorang sahabatku terlihat berbeda," Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Luhan sedikit salah tingkah. "A-ah...itu pasti hanya perasaanmu saja, Soo-_ya."_

"Tidak. Aku yakin itu bukan hanya perasaanku saja," Kyungsoo bersikeras mempertahankan pendapatnya. "Mungkin aku hanya setahun sekali mengunjungi _eonni _ke China, tapi aku sangat mengenal _eonni. _Tak bisakah _eonni _jujur padaku?"

Luhan menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, Soo. Aku memang tak bisa berbohong padamu," akhirnya Luhan menyerah. "Aku...aku memang tertarik pada salah satu sahabatmu. Apa aku salah?"

Kyungsoo diam. Luhan mungkin tak salah, karena perasaan memang tak pernah salah. Tapi Kyungsoo takut jika Luhan terluka nantinya. Karena Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang disukai oleh Luhan, dan ia juga tahu satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Luhan.

"Itu tidak salah, _eonni," _Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil seraya tangannya membelai pipi kurus Luhan. "Hanya saja...aku takut _eonni _akan terluka nantinya."

Luhan mengernyit tak paham. "Apa maksudmu? Apa ada hal yang tidak aku tahu?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah. "Kelak _eonni _akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, " ucap Kyungsoo. _'Maafkah aku, _eonni...' ia menambahkan dalam hati.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Luhan menunggu Kyungsoo di depan sekolah siang ini. Jemari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kemudi mobil yang ia kendarai. Itu mobil milik ibunya. Ia memaksa sang ibu untuk naik taksi ke kantor karena ia ingin memakai mobil itu hari ini.

Senyuman Luhan hadir saat ia melihat tiga sosok manusia yang dikenalnya berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Ia lalu menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melambai ke arah tiga sosok itu. "Disini!" Luhan setengah berteriak agar suaranya didengar oleh tiga orang yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun.

Tiga sahabat itu tersenyum dan berlari riang menuju mobil Luhan. Kyungsoo membuka pintu depan dan segera masuk, dan duo sahabatnya membuka pintu belakang dan juga cepat-cepat masuk.

"_Eonni _meminjam mobil _eomma?" _tanya Kyungsoo seraya tangan kecilnya berusaha memasang _seatbelt._

Luhan mulai melajukan mobilnya pelan. "Iya. Aku malas naik kendaraan umum," jawabnya.

"_Eonni _manja sekali," ejek Kyungsoo. "Tapi _eonni _tidak memiliki surat izin mengemudi, 'kan?"

"_Eonni _punya surat izin mengemudi, _kok. _Hanya saja, _eonni _tidak tahu apa ini akan berlaku di Korea. Tapi tenang saja. Polisi tidak akan menangkapku," Luhan tersenyum bangga. "Oh iya. Kalian tidak mau berganti seragam dulu?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak usah, _noona. _Kami sudah biasa main-main saat masih berseragam seperti ini. Santai saja," Sehun yang duduk di belakang Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk singkat sembari terus fokus ke depan. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar obrolan tiga sahabat yang sepertinya sangat dekat itu. _'Aku merasa iri pada Kyungsoo..' _batinnya.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Pemandangan _Lotte World _membuat bibir Luhan menganga. Bukannya Luhan tak pernah pergi ke taman bermain, hanya saja Luhan sangat jarang pergi ke tempat semacam itu.

Saat di China, terakhir kali Luhan pergi ke taman bermain adalah saat ia berusia 12 tahun. Saat itu neneknya masih sehat sehingga masih bisa menemani Luhan berlarian dengan lincah.

"Woah! Aku tak menyangka taman bermain jaman sekarang sangat menakjubkan!" Luhan benar-benar tersihir melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Jongin tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sangat konyol. Mata bulatnya terlihat sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Bibirnya terbuka dan terus melontarkan kata-kata takjub.

Kyungsoo bahkan harus menginjak kaki Jongin karena kekasih rahasianya itu tertawa terlalu keras. "Tutup mulutmu, atau sepatuku akan menyumpal mulut lebarmu itu!" ancamnya. Seketika Jongin mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Oh iya. Aku haus. Aku ingin mencari minum dulu," imbuh Kyungsoo seraya tangannya memegangi leher. Sepertinya kerongkongannya sudah sangat kering.

"Ayo aku temani, _Princess," _tawar Jongin. Ia lalu beralih menatap Sehun. "Dan kau, Oh Sehun. Tetaplah disini dan menjaga Luhan _noona. _Mengerti?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kenapa kau jadi seenaknya memerintah begitu?"

"Sudahlah," Kyungsoo menengahi. "Jongin benar. Aku akan pergi bersama Jongin, dan kau harus menjaga Luhan _noona _disini," Kyungsoo tak menunggu jawaban lagi karena ia langsung menyeret Jongin menjauh dari Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kenapa mereka?" Luhan tanpa sadar menggumam. Ia menoleh pada Sehun setelah mendengar pria berkulit putih itu menghela nafas berat. "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau harus menunggu denganku disini?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun merasa bersalah karena ia melihat Luhan bersedih. Mungkin Luhan tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sehun ingin pergi dengan Kyungsoo, dan ia merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah beban.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, _noona," _Sehun mencoba untuk tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di kursi itu dulu sampai _Sweety_ dan Jongin kembali?" usul Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, dan ia mengikuti Sehun berjalan menuju sebuah kursi panjang yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku iri pada Kyungsoo," Luhan bicara setelah ia dan Sehun duduk di kursi itu. "Kau dan Jongin terlihat sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Sedangkan aku bahkan tak pernah memiliki sahabat. Mungkin itu salahku sendiri karena aku selalu menutup diriku," lanjutnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan iba. Ia cukup tahu tentang Luhan dari cerita Kyungsoo, tapi sebenarnya ia tak pernah tahu tentang hal-hal yang lebih _privacy _tentang Luhan.

"Kita bisa bersahabat mulai sekarang, _noona," _ucap Sehun.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, dan ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat senyum Sehun. "Benarkah? Kau mau bersahabat denganku?"

Sehun mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Tentu saja, _noona. _Kakak _Sweety _adalah sahabatku, jadi _noona _jangan merasa iri pada _Sweety."_

Senyum Luhan terkembang, tapi itu tampak miris. _'Ia mau bersahabat denganku karena aku adalah kakak dari Kyungsoo,' _pikirnya.

**..**

**..**

Menit demi menit berlalu, Luhan dan Sehun tenggelam dalam keheningan karena mereka tak memiliki bahan obrolan lagi.

Sehun mengangkat tangan kirinya, melihat pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri itu. "Sepertinya sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit mereka pergi. Apa mereka mencari minum di Sungai Han?" gerutuan kecil muncul dari bibir Sehun.

"Bercandamu lucu sekali," Luhan terkekeh.

"Aku serius, _noona," _Sehun merengek karena ditertawakan oleh Luhan. Hal yang selanjutnya Luhan lihat adalah tubuh tinggi Sehun yang berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi. "Aku ingin mencari mereka. _Noona _mau ikut atau ingin menunggu disini?" tanyanya.

Luhan akhirnya ikut berdiri. "Aku ikut," ujarnya singkat.

Dua sahabat baru itu akhirnya mulai berjalan tak tahu tujuan untuk mencari Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menghilang entah kemana.

**..**

Sudah belasan menit Sehun dan Luhan berputar-putar di area taman bermain untuk mencari Jongin dan Kyungsoo, tapi tak sedikitpun batang hidung keduanya dapat mereka lihat.

"Sebenarnya mereka pergi kemana?" Sehun yang kesal kini mulai menghentakkan kakinya.

Luhan yang mulai lelah juga sudah lemas sekarang. "Sehun-_ah..._aku lelah. Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu?"

Sehun sedikit melirik Luhan, dan ia bisa melihat wajah lelah Luhan. Hati kecilnya merasa kasihan. Mata sipitnya kini menyapu sekitar. Mencari tempat duduk yang sekiranya bisa mereka gunakan untuk beristirahat.

Tapi nihil. Sehun sama sekali tak melihat kursi atau semacamnya di sekitar mereka. Tempat mereka berada saat ini adalah di dekat wahana _roller coaster, _dan itu memberikan sebuah ide pada Sehun.

Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda tampan itu menarik tangan gadis di sebelahnya, lalu berjalan cepat menuju wahana _roller coaster._

_"Ya! _Kita mau kemana?" Luhan mencoba berontak, tapi tenaganya tak mampu mengalahkan tenaga besar Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai _evil. _"Kita akan beristirahat sekaligus bersenang-senang, _noona."_

Dan saat itu Luhan tahu bahwa mereka akan senam jantung di wahana maut _roller coaster._

**..**

_PLAK. PLAK. PLAK_

Pukulan-pukulan brutal dilayangkan oleh Luhan di kepala Sehun.

"Aku tak pernah mau naik _roller coaster, pabo!" _Luhan berteriak kencang seraya tangan mungilnya terus menghajar Sehun tanpa ampun.

Sehun berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari serangan brutal Luhan dengan tangannya. "Hahaha. _Mianhae, noona. _Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang," masih sempat-sempatnya pria tinggi itu tertawa.

"Aku kesal padamu, Oh Sehun!" Luhan masih terus memukul Sehun.

Sehun yang mulai merasa kesakitan akhirnya beraksi. Ia segera menangkap dua tangan mungil Luhan untuk menghentikan pukulannya. Luhan tersentak dan langsung diam karena tangannya dipegang erat oleh Sehun. Ia hanya mematung menatap mata Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

"_Mianhae, Beauty," _Sehun berbisik lirih tepat di depan wajah Luhan.

Mata rusa Luhan bertambah besar seketika. Pipinya juga perlahan memerah. "Ba-barusan kau memanggilku apa?" tanyanya gugup.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "_Beauty. _Memangnya kenapa? _Noona _tak suka dengan nama panggilan itu?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat. "Ti-tidak. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama apapun sesukamu. Aku tidak keberatan," jawabnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kakak _Sweety _memang pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan _Beauty," _ucap Sehun dengan senyuman mautnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tadi membuat _noona _ketakutan," imbuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget saja tadi," Luhan langsung memaafkan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lega. "_Gomawo, Beauty," _Luhan menunjukkan wajah malu-malu mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang —menurutnya- istimewa. "Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang naik bianglala? Kita bisa mencari _Sweety _dan Jongin dari atas sana. Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia juga berpikir bahwa ide Sehun itu cukup bagus.

**..**

Luhan dan Sehun sudah sampai di wahana bianglala. Mereka berdua kini berada dalam antrian, dan harus menunggu sampai bianglala itu berhenti sebelum mereka bisa naik.

Luhan dengan iseng mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Mengamati bianglala yang masih senantiasa berputar dengan kecepatan sedang. Perlahan bianglala itu berhenti, namun Luhan masih mendongak.

Mata indah Luhan tiba-tiba saja memicing saat melihat pemandangan pada salah satu bianglala. Posisi bianglala itu tidak terlalu tinggi hingga ia bisa melihat siapa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Itu..." tanpa sadar Luhan menggumam.

Sehun ternyata mendengar gumaman Luhan itu. Awalnya ia bingung kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba tampak _shock, _tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Dan ternyata, Sehun merasakan kekagetan yang sama saat ia sudah melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Luhan. "Astaga..." bisiknya seraya tangan kanannya mulai terangkat dan meremas dada kirinya yang nyeri.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai, semuanya!**

**sesuai janji kemarin, aku beneran update sore hari nih.**

**bibit2 konflik beneran mulai muncul disini. tapi bisa dijamin kalo konfliknya cuma bentar aja. kan emg cuma sampai 7 chapter ni FF-nya. hehe.**

**aku mau ngucapin selamat Idul Fitri buat semua reader. mohon maaf kalau selama ini aku punya salah :)**

**dan aku jg mau ngucapin makasih buat para reader yang setia meninggalkan review. I love you :***

**thank you so much^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Can't

**Title: Triangle**

**Pairing: KaiSoo, HunSoo, and other pairing**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun (Boy), Luhan EXO as Do Luhan (Girl)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, and lil bit Hurt**

**Length: Chaptered [5/?]**

**Summary:**

**Meskipun Sehun sudah mengetahui hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya, tapi ia tetap tak bisa melepas Kyungsoo begitu saja**

**NOTE: Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun lahir di tahun yang sama. Usia Luhan kira-kira tiga tahun lebih tua dibanding mereka bertiga.**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous chapter:**

_Sehun ternyata mendengar gumaman Luhan itu. Awalnya ia bingung kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba tampak shock, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Dan ternyata, Sehun merasakan kekagetan yang sama saat ia sudah melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Luhan. "Astaga..." bisiknya seraya tangan kanannya mulai terangkat dan meremas dada kirinya yang nyeri._

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 5 (Can't)**

**..**

* * *

"Kita sudah pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan _eonni _selama lebih dari empat puluh menit. Pasti mereka mengkhawatirkan kita sekarang," Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada sedih saat bianglala yang ia naiki bersama Jongin mulai bergerak ke atas.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang langsung berjalan-jalan berdua setelah mereka pergi mencari minum. Tentu saja itu merupakan ide Jongin, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut.

Mereka sudah mengunjungi beberapa wahana sebelum ini, dan tak terasa mereka sudah cukup lama berpisah dengan Luhan dan Sehun.

Jongin yang duduk di depan Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, kemudian menggenggam erat dua tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin egois kali ini. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu, _Princess," _kata Jongin lembut.

Tak biasanya Jongin egois, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar ingin memiliki _quality time _dengan Kyungsoo. Hal itu wajar untuk sepasang kekasih baru seperti mereka. Sepasang kekasih baru tentu ingin selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua. Hanya berdua. Tanpa ada orang lain meskipun itu sahabat mereka sendiri.

"Tapi tetap saja. Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan kita. Kurasa mereka terlalu panik sampai-sampai tidak berpikir untuk menelepon kita," balas Kyungsoo.

Ia benar-benar merasa menyesal karena ia seolah membodohi Sehun dan Luhan. Ia tak ingin bersikap egois seperti Jongin. Walaupun ia sendiri tak marah pada Jongin dan sikap egoisnya. Ia paham betul alasan Jongin bersikap seperti itu.

Ibu jari Jongin bergerak pelan di atas punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang ia genggam. "Atau mungkin mereka justru asyik menikmati waktu berdua dan melupakan kita," ucap Jongin. Setengah bercanda untuk mengurangi ketegangan yang mendera atmosfer di sekitar mereka.

"Itu tidak mungkin," Kyungsoo membantah asumsi kekasihnya. "Aku yakin mereka mencari-cari kita di seluruh area taman bermain ini," lanjutnya.

Jongin menghela nafas sedih saat melihat kekasihnya yang dilanda rasa bersalah. "_Princess.." _panggilnya. Membuat Kyungsoo yang tadinya menunduk kini mendongak untuk menatap Jongin. "Kita tak bisa terlalu sering menikmati waktu-waktu seperti ini berdua. Tak bisakah kau tenang dan hanya memikirkan diriku? Untuk saat ini saja," Jongin mencoba meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo termenung. Ia menatap lurus pada mata Jongin, dan ia melihat tatapan memohon kekasihnya yang sarat akan rasa cinta dan sayang yang mendalam. Mungkin Jongin benar. Untuk saat ini, mungkin mereka harus menikmati _moment _berdua. Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan yang seperti ini, 'kan?

"Kurasa kau benar, Jongin. Kita harus menikmati _moment _ini," akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah.

Jongin tersenyum puas mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. Kini sebelah tangannya naik untuk menyentuh pipi kanan Kyungsoo. "_Gomawo, Princess. _Terimakasih karena telah mau mengerti."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum. Sepasang kekasih itu masih terus saling memandang dengan pandangan penuh cinta, hingga akhirnya kepala mereka saling mendekat satu sama lain.

_CHU~ _bibir Jongin akhirnya menempel pada bibir Kyungsoo. Tak hanya sekedar menempel, tapi kedua bibir itu saling berpagut mesra. Menyalurkan segala rasa yang mereka miliki.

Dua insan yang sedang kasmaran itu seperti larut dalam ciuman penuh cinta. Hingga lama-lama ciuman penuh cinta itu berkembang menjadi ciuman yang disertai dengan nafsu, dan lidah mereka turut serta dalam adegan yang cukup panas itu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahkan tak sadar jika bianglala yang mereka naiki berhenti bergerak, dan ada dua pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan..._shock._

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 6 petang saat Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari _Lotte World _berdua dengan Jongin. Kenapa hanya berdua? Jawabannya adalah karena ia dan Jongin tak bertemu dengan Luhan dan Sehun lagi disana. Mungkin mereka berdua sudah pulang. Begitulah asumsi Kyungsoo dan Jongin sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang berdua.

"Aku pulang!" Kyungsoo memberi salam saat langkah kaki kecilnya sampai di ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ibunya baru akan pulang dua jam lagi, dan sekarang ia harus menyiapkan makan malam seperti biasa. Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa ia tak perlu mandi dulu karena ia harus buru-buru memasak. Yang penting cuci tangan hingga bersih, dan ia akan siap untuk memasak.

Dengan langkah yang agak tergesa Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di dapur. Ia kaget saat mendapati sosok kakaknya sedang sibuk memotong ayam disana. Yang ia tahu, Luhan itu sangat manja dan tak pernah sekalipun memasak. Bisa memasak saja tidak.

"_Eonni?" _Kyungsoo akhirnya memanggil kakaknya.

Luhan sedikit berjengit. Tanda bahwa ia tadi tak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo. Luhan sama sekali tak membalas sapaan adiknya. Ia hanya tersenyum singkat pada adik kandungnya itu sebelum akhirnya berkutat lagi dengan ayam di depannya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu tak mengerti melihat gelagat Luhan. Tapi ia tak ingin banyak bertanya, dan memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju _wastafel_. "_Eonni _tadi pulang jam berapa?" akhirnya Kyungsoo baru bertanya seraya tangannya meraih sabun cair dan ia oleskan di seluruh bagian tangan itu.

"Pukul 5, mungkin," Luhan hanya menjawab seadanya.

Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan tangannya. Ia membilas tangan putih itu hingga bersih dari sabun sebelum akhirnya ia meraih handuk kecil dan mengeringkan tangan itu.

"_Eonni _pulang dengan Sehun, 'kan?" kembali Kyungsoo bertanya saat ia berjalan menuju sebelah Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya. Kami pulang bersama," lagi-lagi Luhan menjawab seadanya.

Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Luhan aneh, dan mungkin itu dikarenakan kakaknya itu marah padanya. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena tadi meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun, dan ia malah menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Jongin.

"_Eonni _marah padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Luhan menghela nafas lelah sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan sang adik dengan pertanyaan juga. "Kau ingin aku marah padamu karena alasan yang mana?"

Kyungsoo terus menatap Luhan dengan bingung. "Apa maksud _eonni?"_

"Kau benar-benar tak mengerti, atau hanya pura-pura tak mengerti?" Akhirnya Luhan menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap sang adik. Kyungsoo menggeleng polos menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. "Kau ingin aku marah padamu karena kau yang kabur bersama Jongin, atau karena kau yang tak jujur padaku bahwa kau...berpacaran dengan Jongin?" Luhan menambah pertanyaannya.

Mata Kyungsoo nyaris keluar dari sarangnya karena terkejut. "Ba-bagaimana _eonni _tahu?"

Luhan menyeringai menatap Kyungsoo. "Kalian berciuman panas di depan umum. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melihat hal itu, hah?" Nada bertanya Luhan berubah sarkastis. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo bertambah gugup. "Kenapa anak kecil sepertimu berani sekali berciuman panas di depan umum? Dan yang terpenting, kenapa kau tak jujur padaku tentang hubunganmu dengan Jongin? Kau menyakiti hati orang lain, kau tahu?" Luhan semakin menyudutkan Kyungsoo.

"Ka-kami baru kemarin resmi menjalin hubungan. A-aku belum sempat bercerita pada _eonni," _Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup sampai ia bicara dengan terbata.

Kembali Luhan menyeringai mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Aku tak peduli dengan alasanmu itu. Yang aku tahu adalah, kau menyakiti hati orang lain."

"Sebenarnya apa maksud _eonni? _Siapa yang sakit hati? _Eonni _menyuka—"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Luhan memotong kalimat Kyungsoo. "Aku kecewa padamu, Soo. Kau membuat orang lain terluka dan menangis. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kau menganggap aku apa, hah?"

Tanpa sadar air mata Kyungsoo mulai mengalir. Ia benar-benar merasa terpojok sekarang. Ia tahu bahwa kakaknya menyukai salah satu sahabatnya, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa kakaknya itu akan jadi semarah ini. Ia kira kakaknya akan memaafkan kesalahannya dan memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Tapi ternyata tidak. Barangkali cinta sudah membuat Luhan dikuasai oleh emosinya.

"Aku minta maaf, _eonni," _akhirnya Kyungsoo berbisik lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia sama sekali tak berani menatap kakaknya.

Luhan tak menanggapi permintaan maaf adiknya. Ia malah langsung keluar dari dapur, dan itu membuat dada Kyungsoo semakin sesak. Rasa bersalah serta merta menyerang batin Kyungsoo.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

_'Sehun bilang, hari ini ia kurang enak badan. Jadi, ia tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini. Bisakah kalian memintakan izin pada guru di sekolah kalian untuk Sehun?'_

Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir ibu Sehun itu masih terngiang di kepala Kyungsoo. Tadi ia dan Jongin menjemput Sehun di rumahnya seperti biasa. Namun ternyata mereka malah hanya bertemu dengan ibu Sehun, dan Sehun justru tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini.

"Sehun sudah tahu tentang semuanya," Kyungsoo berucap lirih. Saat ini ia dan Jongin berjalan di koridor sekolah.

Jongin yang belum tahu apa-apa langsung meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan menghentikan langkah kekasihnya itu. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sehun sudah tahu tentang semuanya," Kyungsoo mengulangi kalimat yang sama. "Kemarin ia melihat kita ber-berciuman. Ia...ia sepertinya sangat marah sampai ia menghindari kita," imbuhnya.

Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kagetnya. Tadinya ia berpikir bahwa Sehun benar-benar sakit sampai tidak masuk sekolah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ternyata Sehun sudah tahu tentang semuanya. Semuanya terlalu cepat sampai Jongin sama sekali belum memikirkan langkah apa yang harus mereka tempuh untuk ke depannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Jongin? Luhan _eonni _juga marah padaku. Mereka membenciku," tangisan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin panik.

"_Aigoo, Princess. _Kenapa jadi menangis begini?" refleks Jongin memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo. "Tenanglah. Mereka hanya kaget saja. Kita jelaskan semuanya pada mereka sekaligus minta maaf pada mereka. Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti."

Bibir Jongin bisa saja mengeluarkan kalimat penenang untuk kekasihnya, tapi Jongin sesungguhnya juga merasa tak tenang. Bayangan mengenai kehancuran persahabatan indah mereka menghantui pikiran Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Jongin. "Aku tak yakin tentang hal itu. Aku mengerti kenapa mereka berdua sangat marah. Aku...aku sangat merasa bersalah, Jongin. Hiks..."

Jongin tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia juga sama seperti Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah menyakiti sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Jongin juga sangat mengerti kenapa Sehun marah. Tapi jujur saja, ia tak mengerti kenapa Luhan ikut-ikutan marah. Sepertinya ada hal yang tidak Jongin ketahui tentang kakak kandung Kyungsoo itu.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu, dan hubungan Jongin-Kyungsoo dengan Sehun-Luhan tak kunjung membaik. Beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo sangat murung. Saat di sekolah ia sedih karena tak bisa melihat sosok Sehun —Sehun sampai sekarang masih _absent _dari sekolah-, dan saat di rumah ia juga merasa sedih karena Luhan mengacuhkannya.

Tapi hari ini rasanya Kyungsoo sudah lelah diacuhkan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Jadilah ia menahan lengan Luhan yang baru akan bangkit dari sofa ruang tamu sore itu. "Kita harus bicara, _eonni," _ucap Kyungsoo tegas. Ia sudah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk bicara pada Luhan.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku memberimu kesempatan untuk bicara," akhirnya Luhan mengalah.

"Bukankah aku dulu sudah pernah bilang pada _eonni _bahwa aku takut _eonni _akan terluka jika _eonni _menyukai salah satu sahabatku?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun mengatakan padaku bahwa dua sahabatku mencintaiku. Aku mengelak kata-kata itu. Tapi sesungguhnya, aku sudah curiga sejak lama bahwa dua sahabatku itu mencintaiku. Sejak lama pula aku berusaha untuk menghapus kecurigaanku. Aku hanya tak ingin persahabatan kami hancur karena hal itu."

Luhan terdiam. Ia memandangi jari-jarinya sendiri yang ia letakkan di pangkuannya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan semua itu pada _eonni, _tapi aku tak tega. Aku tak sampai hati untuk mengatakannya karena aku bisa melihat dari mata _eonni _bahwa _eonni _benar-benar mencintai sahabatku. Aku tak ingin membuat _eonni _kecewa sejak awal," Kyungsoo menambahkan penjelasannya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, lalu menghela nafas. "Kenapa ia lebih memilihmu daripada aku?" ia bertanya saat matanya kembali terbuka.

Kyungsoo merasa terluka saat melihat air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Luhan. Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh ringkih kakaknya. "Maafkan aku, _eonni. _Aku tak ingin menyakiti hati _eonni. _Sungguh."

Dengan pelan Luhan membalas pelukan adiknya. Ia tahu bahwa adiknya itu sebenarnya tak bersalah. Siapa yang bisa mengontrol perasaan seseorang? Tak ada yang bisa, dan tak seharusnya Luhan menyalahkan adiknya karena rasa sakit hatinya sekarang.

"Aku ingin melihat _eonni _bahagia. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melihat _eonni _bahagia. Aku berharap ia akan membalas perasaanmu, _eonni,_" ucap Kyungsoo tulus.

Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Luhan, dan ia tak ingin melihat kakaknya itu menderita. Oleh karena itu, ia rela mengorbankan apapun untuk Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa Luhan menggeleng dalam dekapannya. "Tidak, Kyungsoo. Tidak," Luhan terus menggeleng. "Aku tidak berharap perasaanku akan terbalas. Aku juga ingin melihat ia bahagia. Dan jika denganmu ia bisa bahagia, maka aku akan merelakan Sehun untukmu."

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

"Ayolah, _eonni _bisa melakukannya. _Fighting!" _Kyungsoo memberi semangat pada kakaknya. Ia bahkan mendorong-dorong bahu Luhan agar kakaknya itu segera keluar dari rumah.

Luhan menatap adiknya, kemudian beralih menatap toples _cookies _yang ada di tangannya. _Cookies _itu buatan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo menyuruh Luhan untuk memberikannya pada Sehun dan berkata bahwa itu adalah buatan Luhan. _Cookies _adalah makanan kesukaan Sehun, dan Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Sehun akan merasa lebih baik jika ia memakannya.

Luhan masih ingat pada perkataan adiknya tadi sore saat mereka berdua berpelukan di ruang tamu, _'Aku tidak akan bisa membahagiakan Sehun jika aku tak bisa memberikan hatiku padanya. Sehun akan bahagia bersama orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus, dan kuharap orang itu adalah _eonni.'

Luhan tahu bahwa adiknya adalah sosok yang luar biasa. Ia bahkan rela berjuang sendirian untuk membuat _cookies _hanya supaya Luhan memiliki alasan untuk menemui Sehun. Kyungsoo bukannya tak ingin menemui Sehun dan meminta maaf, tapi ia berpikir bahwa mungkin sebaiknya Luhan dulu yang menemui sahabatnya itu.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Kyungsoo. Aku yang jatuh cinta, tapi kau yang harus berjuang keras," Luhan berkata malu-malu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus. Luhan benar-benar beruntung memiliki adik seperti Kyungsoo.

**..**

**..**

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk sampai di kediaman keluarga Oh. Dengan gugup ia menekan bel yang tertempel di samping pintu, dan menunggu hingga pintu itu terbuka.

Luhan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya saat melihat ibu Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan ibu Sehun selama ia berada di Korea, dan ia sudah tak merasa canggung lagi pada wanita paruh baya itu.

Ibu Sehun juga langsung tahu bahwa Luhan datang ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Makanya ibu Sehun langsung menunjukkan letak kamar Sehun sebelum Luhan sempat bicara apa-apa. Luhan langsung menyimpulkan bahwa ibu Sehun benar-benar pengertian.

Kamar Sehun berada di lantai dua. Pintu kamarnya berwarna coklat tua, dan Luhan sedang berdiri gugup di depan pintu itu. Tangannya dengan pelan terangkat, lalu mengetuk pintu kayu itu tiga kali.

Luhan menunggu beberapa saat, tapi tetap tak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar. "Sehun-_ah. _Ini aku Luhan. Boleh aku masuk?" akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk bertanya karena tak kunjung mendapat respon.

Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum akhirnya Luhan mendapati pintu kamar Sehun terbuka, dan menampakkan Sehun dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan. Penampilan Sehun sungguh buruk, dan itu membuat Luhan merasa miris.

Sosok Sehun langsung kembali ke ranjangnya setelah ia membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Luhan sendiri memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Luhan berdiri di samping ranjang Sehun dengan gugup. Ia hanya bisa menatap dengan bingung Sehun yang duduk di ranjang sembari memeluk bantal. "Aku bingung harus bicara apa," Luhan tanpa sadar bicara dengan polosnya.

Kepolosan Luhan membuat Sehun mendongak, dan terpaksa ia menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi lucu Luhan. "Sebenarnya _noona _kesini mau apa?" Sehun berusaha keras mempertahankan ekspresi dingin dan cueknya saat bertanya.

"Bibi Oh bilang kau sakit, jadi aku ingin menjengukmu," jawaban Luhan tak sepenuhnya bohong. Tadi pagi ibu Sehun memang bilang bahwa Sehun sakit saat wanita paruh baya itu berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Sehun tersenyum sangat tipis. Ia tak ingin Luhan melihat senyumnya itu. Tak lama kemudian Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada toples _cookies _yang dari tadi dipeluk oleh Luhan. "Apa tidak ada orang yang bisa _noona _peluk?" Sehun bertanya ambigu, membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. "_Noona _kasihan sekali ya sampai-sampai harus memeluk toples begitu karena tidak ada orang lain yang bisa dipeluk," imbuh Sehun dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Luhan akhirnya sadar apa maksud Sehun, dan seketika pipinya dihiasi rona _pink _samar. "Ti-tidak begitu. Toples _cookies _ini sebenarnya untukmu. Aku tidak bermaksud memeluk toples ini," sanggah Luhan.

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar tak sanggup menahan senyumnya. Ia pun tersenyum lebar pada Luhan. "Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujarnya. "Tadi aku sempat merasa cemburu pada toples itu. Aku juga ingin dipeluk oleh _noona~" _akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan jurus manja andalannya.

"A-apa?" Luhan yang kaget hanya bisa bertanya.

"Aku bilang, aku ingin dipeluk oleh _noona. _Seperti ini..._GREP"_

Luhan melebarkan matanya selebar mungkin karena terlalu kaget. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun bangkit dari ranjangnya, lalu berdiri dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Luhan membalas pelukan itu, dan senyum nyaris terkembang di bibirnya kalau saja ia tak merasa basah di bahu kirinya. Sehun...menangis?

Luhan bisa merasakan pelukan Sehun semakin erat dan di saat yang sama, bahunya juga semakin basah. "Se-Sehun..." Luhan hanya bisa berbisik lirih.

"Aku membenci mereka, _noona. _Mereka adalah sahabatku, tapi mereka mengkhianatiku. Mereka menyakitiku, _noona!" _suara Sehun terdengar sangat menyakitkan bagi Luhan. Isakan demi isakan juga semakin terdengar di telinga Luhan. Membuat gadis cantik itu semakin merasa nyeri di hatinya.

Saat Sehun merasa sakit hati usai melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin berciuman, Luhan juga merasakan kesakitan yang sama. Ia seperti bisa merasakan rasa sakit hati Sehun, hingga kemarin ia ikut-ikutan marah pada Kyungsoo. Ia marah pada Kyungsoo bukan hanya karena ia tahu bahwa Sehun lebih memilih Kyungsoo daripada dirinya, tapi ia juga marah pada Kyungsoo karena adiknya itu telah menyakiti hati Sehun, sosok yang ia cintai.

"Mereka tak bermaksud menyakitimu, Sehun. Mereka juga merasa sangat menye—"

Luhan belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba saja Sehun melepas pelukannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam bak silet. "Jadi _noona _datang kemari untuk membela mereka? Jika memang _noona _datang kemari hanya untuk itu, lebih baik _noona _pergi dari sini! PERGI!" Sehun mengamuk pada Luhan. Wajahnya merah padam, membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar marah.

Tentu saja Luhan kaget melihat amarah Sehun itu. "Bu-bukan begitu, Sehun," Luhan membela dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mengangkat dua tangannya dan membelai lembut dua bahu Sehun. Berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Aku...aku akan selalu ada di pihakmu. Aku sahabatmu, dan aku akan selalu membelamu," lanjutnya. Ia bisa melihat bahu Sehun yang tadinya tegang kini mulai melunak.

Lagi-lagi Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Ia menangis lagi dalam dekapan Luhan. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu ada di pihakku, _noona."_

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Hari Minggu pagi ini, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sengaja datang ke rumah Sehun berdua. Luhan semalam mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa Sehun masih belum bisa memaafkan mereka. Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk menemui Sehun secara langsung.

Saat ini sepasang kekasih itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Kyungsoo mulai mengetuk pintu. "Sehun-_ie..._izinkan kami masuk..." pinta Kyungsoo.

Ia dan Jongin menunggu balasan dari dalam kamar, tapi balasan itu tak kunjung datang. Keduanya masih diam di depan pintu kamar Sehun sampai akhirnya ibu Sehun menghampiri mereka. Ibu Sehun memberikan kunci cadangan pintu kamar Sehun pada mereka. Ibu Sehun sudah tahu betul bagaimana kondisi hubungan persahabatan mereka bertiga.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada ibu Sehun. Ia menyampaikan ucapan terimakasih lewat senyuman itu. Ibu Sehun membalas senyuman itu, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Pintu kamar Sehun akhirnya bisa dibuka dari luar. Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan pelan memasuki kamar Sehun mereka berdua melihat Sehun meringkuk di ranjangnya, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu bangkit dan menghadang langkah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian masuk ke kamarku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada dingin.

"Kami hanya ingin bicara denganmu, Se—"

"SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKAN KALIAN MASUK KE KAMARKU?" Sehun memotong kalimat Kyungsoo dengan perulangan kalimat tanyanya.

Melihat Sehun yang meradang, Jongin maju satu langkah dan menyembunyikan Kyungsoo di balik punggungnya. "Tidak perlu membentak, Oh Sehun!" ucap Jongin.

Sehun menyeringai melihat Jongin berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo. "Melindungi kekasihmu, huh? Sok pahlawan sekali!"

Hati Kyungsoo rasanya begitu nyeri saat melihat Sehun bersikap sangat dingin kepadanya dan Jongin. Hati Kyungsoo semakin tercabik saat melihat wajah Sehun yang tampak sangat terluka. Ia tak pernah ingin melihat sahabatnya terluka, tapi kini pemandangan itu tersaji di depannya. Dan parahnya, ia yang membuat Sehun terluka.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo menyentuh lengan Jongin, lalu menarik kekasihnya itu untuk mundur satu langkah, dan kembali berdiri di sampingnya. Ia sendiri kini maju satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf, Sehun. Kami tak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu," Kyungsoo bicara lagi.

"Kau bahkan memintakan maaf untuk kekasihmu juga, ya? Sungguh manis!" balas Sehun sarkastis. Ia sangat sensitif saat mendengar kata 'kami' yang meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Nyali Kyungsoo langsung _ciut _saat mendengar nada sarkastis Sehun. Tapi ia berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk kembali bicara. "Aku tak ingin persahabatan kita hancur. Aku ingin kita bertiga bisa menjalin hubungan seperti dulu. Kumohon, Sehun. Kumohon maafkan kami..."

Sehun mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya saat melihat sosok yang ia cintai memohon padanya. Sehun benar-benar mencintai sosok Kyungsoo. Ia begitu tergila-gila pada sosok ceria Kyungsoo yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya berbunga. Ia begitu suka melihat senyum Kyungsoo terkembang sempurna, dan ia berharap ia adalah orang _special _yang disuguhi senyum itu. Sehun sadar bahwa ia tak akan pernah rela melepas sosok itu sampai kapanpun juga.

"Kau ingin aku memaafkan kalian dan kembali bersahabat dengan kalian?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dan Sehun kembali bicara. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin...kalian mengakhiri hubungan kalian!"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**FF ini kurang dua chapter lagi~**

**jangan menganggap Jongin atau Sehun jahat ya walaupun mereka sama-sama agak egois disini. hehe.**

**konfliknya gak bakal dibikin terlalu rumit kok, soalnya dari awal emang pengen bikin FF ringan aja.**

**terus, maaf kalau di chapter kemarin banyak yg kecewa. apalagi yg kaisoo shipper soalnya kemarin dikit bgt moment kaisoo-nya :(**

**makasih yang udah setia ngasih review. walaupun aku gak bales review-nya, tapi semua review aku baca kok.**

**thank you so much. review again?**


	6. Chapter 6 Your Happiness

**Title: Triangle**

**Pairing: KaiSoo, HunSoo, and other pairing**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun (Boy), Baekhyun EXO as Byun Baekhyun (Girl), Chen EXO as Kim Jongdae (Boy)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, and lil bit Hurt**

**Length: Chaptered [6/?]**

**Summary:**

**Sehun dan Jongin membuat sebuah kesepakatan. Kesepakatan itu sebenarnya merugikan Jongin, tapi ia menerimanya karena ia ingin melihat kebahagiaan Kyungsoo.**

**NOTE: Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun lahir di tahun yang sama. Usia Luhan kira-kira tiga tahun lebih tua dibanding mereka bertiga.**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous chapter:**

_"Kau ingin aku memaafkan kalian dan kembali bersahabat dengan kalian?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dan Sehun kembali bicara. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin...kalian mengakhiri hubungan kalian!"_

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 6 (Your Happiness)**

**..**

* * *

Atmosfer tegang melingkupi dua sosok manusia yang berdiri berdampingan di tepi Sungai Han. Terik matahari siang ini sama sekali tak mengganggu dua sosok yang tampak lesu itu. Suasana hati mereka yang mendung benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan cerahnya cuaca hari ini. Matahari bersinar terik seolah menertawakan nasib buruk mereka. Sungguh ironis.

"Kita tak perlu menuruti keinginan Sehun. Kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai amarahnya berkurang dan pikirannya lebih tenang. Aku yakin ia akan memaafkan kita," nada bicara Jongin terdengar sangat serius pada sosok di sampingnya yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap hamparan air di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. "Kapan amarahnya berkurang? Kapan pikirannya lebih tenang?" tanyanya lemas. "Dan yang terpenting, kapan sakit hatinya akan sembuh?" lanjutnya.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo. "Sakit hati?" ia balas bertanya.

"Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa Sehun juga mencintaiku. Dan aku tahu bahwa ia merasa sangat sakit hati. Wajah dan tatapan matanya menggambarkan itu dengan sangat jelas. Ia patah hati, Jongin. Kapan hatinya bisa kembali utuh dan ia siap menerima hubungan kita?" kembali Kyungsoo bertanya.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Lebih baik kita turuti keinginannya. Aku tahu. Sangat tahu bahwa ia tak akan membiarkanmu memilikiku jika ia sendiri tak bisa memilikiku," ujar Kyungsoo.

Sontak Jongin kembali mengarahkan kepalanya kepada Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan menggerakkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadap dirinya, dan mereka saling bertatapan. "Jangan lakukan itu, Kyungsoo. Hubungan kita baru berjalan selama satu minggu, dan aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu secepat ini," nada suara Jongin terdengar begitu serius. Ia sampai menanggalkan panggilan _Princess _karena ia benar-benar ingin Kyungsoo tahu kesungguhannya.

"Justru itu, Jongin," mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. "Justru karena hubungan kita baru berjalan satu minggu, maka tak apa jika kita berpisah. Sebelum semuanya berjalan terlalu lama dan kita terpaksa mengakhirinya, lebih baik kita mengakhirinya sekarang. Aku yakin rasa sakit yang akan kita rasakan tak terlampau besar."

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Ia tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. "Kenapa...kenapa dengan mudahnya kau melepasku, Kyungsoo? Aku sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa memilikimu, dan sekarang dalam hitungan detik kau melepasku?"

Air mata Kyungsoo akhirnya menetes setelah ia mendengar nada pilu Jongin. Kenapa Kyungsoo begitu kejam sampai-sampai membuat Jongin kecewa seperti itu? Kyungsoo sungguh kejam. Ia tak hanya membuat Sehun terluka, tapi ia juga membuat Jongin terluka. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain berpisah dengan Jongin? Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo kali ini hanyalah persahabatan mereka. Ia ingin semuanya kembali baik seperti sedia kala. Ia ingin Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama bisa tertawa lagi, dan mereka tak lagi memperebutkan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Itu adalah keputusan akhirku," Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata Jongin. Ia tahu Jongin akan menangis.

Dan benar saja, air mata mulai tumpah dari mata tajam Jongin. Jongin tak sanggup menahan semua rasa sakit di hatinya. Perubahan fase dari kebahagiaan menuju kesedihan di hidupnya terlalu cepat. Tapi ia juga harus menerima keputusan Kyungsoo. Ini juga berat untuk Kyungsoo. Ia tahu itu.

Dengan lembut Jongin mulai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Erat. Sangat erat karena ia tahu bahwa itu adalah pelukan terakhir mereka saat mereka masih berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih. Semuanya berakhir dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu, status Kyungsoo untuk Jongin sudah berubah menjadi mantan kekasih. Sungguh miris.

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Jongin berada di dalam kamar Sehun dengan matanya yang masih sembab. Ia tak perlu menutupi fakta bahwa dirinya menangis hebat pasca perpisahannya dengan Kyungsoo. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dan ia tak sempat mempersiapkan mentalnya.

Tapi ia tak ingin perpisahannya dengan Kyungsoo menjadi sia-sia. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa semuanya akan membaik setelah ini. Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk menemui Sehun sendirian, dan ingin memastikan bahwa Sehun sudah tak marah lagi. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo saat ingin berbaikan dengan Sehun, dan ia bertekad untuk mewujudkan keinginan gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Hubungan kami berdua sudah berakhir," tutur Jongin yang duduk di kursi belajar Sehun.

Sehun sendiri saat ini tiduran dengan santai di ranjangnya. Di tangannya bertengger sebuah komik, tapi Jongin yakin jika Sehun tak benar-benar membaca komik itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Sehun dengan nada datar. "Tapi sebenarnya itu belum cukup untukku," sambungnya. Masih dengan nada datar yang sama.

Rahang Jongin seketika mengeras mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Apa maksudmu belum cukup, hah? Aku sudah melepaskan Kyungsoo! Aku sudah mengorbankan cintaku sendiri. Sekarang apa lagi yang kau mau?" Jongin benar-benar tak mampu menahan amarahnya.

Sehun akhirnya meletakkan komiknya, kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia kini duduk di tengah ranjangnya, dan matanya menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Jauhi Kyungsoo untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Aku ingin memiliki Kyungsoo untuk diriku sendiri selama beberapa hari."

Jongin benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Sehun, lalu menarik kerah baju pemuda tampan itu hingga pemuda itu berdiri. "Kenapa kau begitu egois, hah?!" Jongin berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

Tapi Sehun justru menyeringai. Ia tak takut walaupun ia tahu saat ini Jongin sedang sangat marah. "Siapa yang kau sebut egois?" tanyanya kalem. "Kau yang egois karena kau sempat memilikinya untuk dirimu sendiri. Jadi, apa sekarang aku salah jika aku ingin beberapa hari saja memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri?"

Cengkeraman tangan Jongin pada kerah baju Sehun perlahan merenggang. Ia memikirkan perkataan Sehun barusan, dan ia merasa bahwa perkataan Sehun adalah benar. Ia memang egois karena sempat memiliki Kyungsoo untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Kalau kau tidak mau menerima tawaranku, aku tetap tidak akan mau berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo," Sehun terus mendesak Jongin.

Jongin mengepalkan dua tangannya. Ia tak menduga jika Sehun akan menggunakan cara yang licik seperti ini, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Kyungsoo akan sangat sedih jika tahu Sehun belum mau berbaikan dengannya.

Yang ada di pikiran Jongin saat ini hanyalah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo. Ia bertekad untuk mengembalikan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan milik Kyungsoo. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk bisa mengembalikan senyuman favoritnya itu. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk kebahagiaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan, dan semoga keputusan itu adalah keputusan yang bijak. "Baiklah. Tapi Kyungsoo tak perlu tahu tentang kesepakatan kita ini."

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Pemandangan yang berbeda terlihat di kelas Kyungsoo hari ini. Jika biasanya teman-temannya selalu melihat Kyungsoo berangkat bersama Jongin dan Sehun, maka hari ini mereka melihat tiga sosok itu berangkat sendiri-sendiri pada waktu yang berlainan.

Kyungsoo datang paling awal diantara dua sahabatnya, kemudian Jongin datang tiga menit setelahnya. Sedangkan Sehun datang dua menit setelah kedatangan Jongin. Hampir semua siswa di kelas Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung melihat pemandangan itu. Pasalnya, mereka sangat tahu bahwa trio sahabat itu _inseparable _kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Hey, Kyungsoo. Tidak berangkat bersama dengan Jongin dan Sehun hari ini?" seorang pria berwajah kotak dengan _name tag _'Kim Jongdae' di _blazer-_nya datang menghampiri meja Kyungsoo dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo mengutuk Baekhyun yang sampai detik ini belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Masalahnya, Kyungsoo sangat tahu bahwa Jongdae sudah lama tergila-gila dengannya, dan selalu berusaha mendekatinya. Biasanya Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Sehun akan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari pria Kim itu. Tapi hari ini ia tak bisa mengandalkan Jongin dan Sehun, dan ia pun tak bisa mengandalkan Baekhyun yang bahkan belum datang.

Hubungan Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun nyatanya belum membaik sampai saat ini. Kyungsoo bisa memaklumi kenapa Sehun belum bersikap biasa padanya. Ia yakin Sehun masih canggung pasca permasalahan mereka.

Tapi ia tak mengerti kenapa Jongin seperti sengaja menghindar darinya. Jongin bahkan tak membalas pesan singkat Kyungsoo, padahal Kyungsoo ingin semuanya kembali normal setelah ia putus dengan Jongin. Ia pikir ia dan Jongin akan kembali bersahabat setelah semuanya berakhir, tapi nyatanya tidak. Jongin justru menjauhinya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya dengan malas menatap Jongdae yang berdiri di samping mejanya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak berangkat bersama mereka? Masalah untukmu?" tanya Kyungsoo _jutek. _Ia memang selalu bersikap seperti itu pada Jongdae, karena ia tak ingin memberi harapan palsu untuk pria yang menyukainya itu.

"Ehm...kalau kau tak berangkat bersama mereka lagi, kau bisa berangkat bersamaku. Aku akan menjem—"

"Kyungsoo akan berangkat bersamaku," suara Baekhyun menginterupsi kalimat Jongdae.

Gadis bermarga Byun itu dengan cepat meletakkan tasnya di meja, lalu menatap malas pada Jongdae. Jujur saja, ia sudah merasa jengah karena Jongdae selalu saja mengejar Kyungsoo tanpa kenal menyerah. Padahal sudah jelas bahwa Kyungsoo tak memiliki perasaan padanya sedikitpun. Cinta itu buta, Nona Byun.

Jongdae menekuk wajahnya begitu mendengar ucapan sinis Baekhyun. Kesempatannya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo pupus gara-gara kedatangan Baekhyun. Dengan lemas akhirnya Jongdae beranjak meninggalkan meja Kyungsoo dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mungkin ia memang harus menyerah untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Sudah lama ia mengejar Kyungsoo, tapi tak sekalipun ia berhasil menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Mungkin ia harus mencari pengganti Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Jongin yang baru seumur jagung?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia sudah duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Tadi malam Kyungsoo sudah memberitahu Baekhyun tentang akhir hubungannya dengan Jongin meskipun hanya lewat pesan singkat. Ia memang membutuhkan sosok Baekhyun untuk bercerita, dan untungnya Baekhyun mau menanggapi cerita Kyungsoo itu tadi malam.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lesu. "Tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan selain itu."

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan setelah hubungan kalian berakhir?" tanya Baekhyun. "Tadi di sepanjang koridor, para siswa membicarakan tentang kau, Jongin, dan Sehun yang tak berangkat bersama. Sepertinya itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanku bahwa hubungan kalian bertiga tidak juga membaik, 'kan?"

"Kau benar. Hubungan kami bertiga tetap tak membaik," jawab Kyungsoo jujur. Memang begitu adanya, jadi ia hanya bisa berkata sesuai dengan fakta.

"Sebuah barang yang pernah pecah memang bisa disatukan kembali, tapi bekasnya akan tetap ada. Bersabarlah, Kyungsoo. Semoga waktu akan menghapus bekas itu."

"Kuharap juga begitu, Baek. Aku sudah melepaskan Jongin, dan kuharap pengorbananku itu tidak sia-sia."

Baekhyun dalam diam mengamini harapan Kyungsoo. "Aku mendukungmu jika memang itu yang menjadi keputusanmu," ucap Baekhyun. "Kau pasti bisa melupakan Jongin. Lagipula, kau masih memiliki idola, 'kan? Siapa tahu pada akhirnya kau malah jatuh cinta pada idolamu itu, dan kalian ditakdirkan untuk bersatu."

"Idola? Joonmyeon _sunbae _maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Kita berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa aku tidak memiliki perasaan lebih padanya, 'kan? Kurasa aku belum ingin jatuh cinta lagi pada orang lain. Lebih baik aku hidup tanpa kekasih. Ya. Seperti dulu, saat di sampingku hanya ada Jongin dan Sehun dengan status sahabat."

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Jam makan siang terasa begitu sepi untuk Kyungsoo. Ia duduk di meja kantin seorang diri. Baekhyun tak bersamanya karena gadis cerewet itu selalu makan siang bersama Park Chanyeol –kekasihnya-.

Biasanya ada Jongin dan Sehun di samping kanan dan kirinya, tapi hari ini ia hanya duduk sendirian. Kursi di sebelah kanan dan kirinya kosong, dan rasanya begitu hampa.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" sebuah suara _familiar_ membuat Kyungsoo refleks mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Sehun berdiri di sampingnya dengan kotak bekal di tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan Sehun pun duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Sehun memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang memainkan sendok di atas ayam goreng yang menjadi bekalnya siang ini.

"Kenapa membawa ayam goreng, _Sweety? _Aku tahu kau tak pernah menyukai ayam goreng," ujar Sehun.

Kyungsoo sedikit menoleh pada Sehun, lalu tersenyum. Ia akhirnya mendengar panggilan _Sweety _lagi. Ia merindukan itu. Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit menghibur Kyungsoo. Ya. Hanya sedikit karena ia masih merasa ada yang mengganjal.

Kyungsoo sedikit panik setelah mendengar kalimat pernyataan Sehun. "Ehm..._eomma _sedang lelah untuk memasak, dan aku sendiri sedang malas. Ayam goreng ini adalah buatan Luhan _eonni. Eonni _memang hanya bisa memasak ayam goreng," jawab Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. Ragu karena jawaban yang ia lontarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun itu bukanlah jawaban yang jujur.

Sehun mengacak rambut hitam Kyungsoo gemas. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita tukar bekal saja? Aku membawa _spicy bulgogi _hari ini," tawar Sehun.

"A-apa? Kau mau menukar bekal kita?" Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar penawaran Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung menukar kotak bekal miliknya dengan milik Kyungsoo. "Makanlah," ucapnya singkat.

Kyungsoo akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, lalu mulai memakan bekal milik Sehun perlahan-lahan.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo melahap makanannya. Mungkin Kyungsoo terlihat baik-baik saja saat makan, tapi Sehun tahu bahwa hal itu tidaklah benar. Sehun tahu Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak dalam kondisi baik.

Tangan Sehun kini bergerak untuk membelai kepala Kyungsoo. Walaupun usia Sehun lebih muda dibanding Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tak masalah jika Sehun menyentuh kepalanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil pada Sehun karena belaian itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tangan Sehun tak menyentuh kepalanya. Padahal sebenarnya belum terlalu lama juga tangan besar itu menyentuh kepalanya. Mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu merindukan belaian Sehun.

Sehun juga membalas senyuman Kyungsoo walaupun dengan sedikit kesakitan di hatinya.

"_Sweety, _bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin sekarang?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan acara makannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Apalagi karena ia mendengar sebuah nama krusial yang disebut oleh Sehun. "A-aku belum bertemu dengan Jongin hari ini. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk. Kudengar sebentar lagi klub _dance _akan mengikuti kompetisi, 'kan? Jongin pasti sibuk mengurus hal itu."

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum. "Apa kau merindukan Jongin?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya. "Aku...aku justru merindukanmu, Sehun-_ie. _Kau terlalu lama _sakit_ dan mengurung diri di kamarmu. Tentu aku lebih merindukan dirimu."

"Benarkah kau lebih merindukanku? Apa bagimu aku lebih berharga daripada Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun cukup lama. Ia berusaha mencari arti yang sesungguhnya dari pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Ia yakin bahwa Sehun memberinya pertanyaan bukan tanpa maksud. Mungkin pertanyaan itu terdengar sederhana, tapi tetap saja ada maksud lain di dalamnya.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama berharga untukku. Sama seperti dulu," jawab Kyungsoo. Ia akhirnya kembali memakan bekal milik Sehun, walaupun Sehun tahu bahwa pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini sedang melayang kemana-mana. Ia tak benar-benar menikmati bekal lezat milik Sehun itu.

Sehun hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo dalam diam. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak bekal milik Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup rapat, lalu rasa bersalah semakin menggerogoti dirinya. _'Aku tahu kau sengaja membawa bekal ayam goreng ini, Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan tahu apa tujuanmu membawa bekal ini. Maafkan aku karena aku justru merusak harapanmu.'_

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan menaiki anak tangga menuju atap sekolah. Di tangannya terdapat kotak bekal milik Kyungsoo yang belum ia sentuh isinya. Ia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo di kantin sendirian dengan alasan ia harus pergi untuk menghadiri pertemuan klub _dance._

Tentu saja Sehun berbohong. Klub _dance _tak pernah mengadakan pertemuan di atap sekolah. Klub _dance _di sekolahnya termasuk klub yang eksklusif, dan mereka memiliki ruang tersendiri.

Ia pergi ke atap untuk menemui seseorang. Ia yakin betul bahwa seseorang yang dicarinya itu ada di atap. Barangkali Sehun dan orang yang dicarinya itu memiliki ikatan batin sampai-sampai Sehun tahu dimana keberadaan orang itu.

Sehun membuka pintu besi di atap dengan hati-hati. Ia lalu melangkah menuju atap dan langsung disambut oleh hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Atap ini terletak di atas lantai empat sehingga cukup tinggi, dan angin yang berhembus lumayan kuat.

Sehun berjalan santai mendekati sesosok makhluk yang duduk bersandar pada pagar atap. Mata sosok itu terpejam hingga ia tak melihat kedatangan Sehun.

Tapi sosok itu sontak membuka matanya saat menyadari ada orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Ya. Sehun duduk di samping sosok itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" sosok itu bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Sehun tersenyum simpul seraya kepalanya mendongak menatap langit. "Semuanya sudah tidak seru lagi."

Sosok yang duduk di samping Sehun menoleh pada Sehun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tidak berminat untuk mendekati Kyungsoo," Sehun berujar dengan santai. "Sebaiknya kita kembali menjalin hubungan persahabatan seperti sebelumnya. Kau bisa berdekatan dengannya lagi, Kim Jongin."

Jongin memandang Sehun nanar. "Sudah tidak berminat? Kau pikir Kyungsoo itu barang sampai-sampai kau mendekatinya berdasarkan minat?"

Sehun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. "Kau selalu membelanya, hm? Ia sangat berharga untukmu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Oh Sehun!" emosi Jongin mulai tersulut. "Kyungsoo sangat berharga untuk kita berdua. Kita sudah berkomitmen untuk selalu menjaganya. Kenapa kau jadi berubah begini? Tindakanmu ini menyakiti Kyungsoo!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Sehun sepertinya juga mulai emosi. "Kau menyalahkanku? Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa ini semua karena dirimu? Coba saja jika kau tak nekat berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, hubungan kita pasti akan baik-baik saja! Kenapa kau seenaknya menyalahkanku?"

Jongin terdiam. Rahangnya mengeras dan ingin sekali ia membalas bentakan Sehun, tapi kali ini ia memilih untuk diam. Perkataan Sehun memang ada benarnya, tapi ia benar-benar kesal karena Sehun terus-menerus memojokkannya.

"Kau boleh memilikinya jika memang ia mau menerima cintamu," akhirnya Jongin berujar pelan.

Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Apa katamu? Kenapa seolah-olah kau mengejekku karena aku tak berhasil mendapatkan cinta Kyungsoo?"

Sehun tampaknya sedang sensitif hingga ucapan Jongin yang terdengar biasa langsung menyinggung perasaannya. Apa orang yang patah hati memang selalu sensitif? Mungkin.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu. Itu memang faktanya."

Tangan Sehun otomatis meraih kerah baju Jongin. Ia menatap mata Jongin dengan penuh amarah. "Jika bicaramu, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tak membalas ucapan Sehun. Ia hanya membalas tatapan tajam Sehun. Ia sama sekali tak gentar melihat tatapan penuh intimidasi milik Sehun.

Pemandangan itu sebenarnya cukup menyedihkan. Dua sahabat itu sebelumnya tak pernah terlibat konflik, tapi hari ini mereka justru terlibat adu mulut dan saling adu tatapan tajam. Dimana persahabatan indah mereka dulu? Apa semuanya memang tak bisa diperbaiki lagi?

Perlahan Sehun melepaskan kerah baju Jongin, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Jika kau berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, maka aku tak bisa bersama Kyungsoo lagi seperti dulu. Itu yang membuatku marah dan kesal padamu," nada bicara Sehun terdengar lebih bersahabat.

Ia mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Semua itu adalah hal yang ditakutkannya. Ia takut kehilangan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan sepenuhnya mengambil dan memiliki Kyungsoo jika aku berpacaran dengannya? Kau pikir aku tidak akan membagi Kyungsoo denganmu lagi?" nada suara Jongin saat bertanya terdengar lebih halus dari sebelumnya.

"Ya," Sehun menjawab cepat. "Kau berusaha untuk memiliki Kyungsoo sepenuhnya! Itu yang terjadi saat kita di _Lotte World! _Kau bahkan meninggalkanku dan tak jujur padaku bahwa kau menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kyungsoo!" kembali Sehun menatap Jongin.

Jongin memejamkan matanya lalu kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Aku minta maaf untuk hal itu. Aku sadar saat itu aku memang egois," jawabnya lirih seraya membuka matanya kembali dan kepalanya menghadap Sehun lagi. "Tapi sungguh. Aku memang sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi aku sama sekali tak bermaksud merebut atensi dan rasa sayang Kyungsoo darimu. Aku hanya ingin meminjam sedikit saja waktu Kyungsoo untuk diriku sendiri, selanjutnya aku akan mengembalikannya pada posisi yang seharusnya. Posisi dimana Kyungsoo ada diantara kita."

"Maksudmu, kau ingin tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo, tapi juga tetap menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan kami berdua seperti sebelumnya? Kau masih mau berbagi Kyungsoo denganku meskipun kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya. Kita tetap akan berbagi Kyungsoo meskipun aku menjalin hubungan dengannya. Kyungsoo tetap akan menyayangimu walaupun ia telah menjadi kekasihku. Bisakah seperti itu?"

Sehun tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia tak yakin jika semuanya akan tetap sama setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan. Ia tahu semuanya pasti akan berubah. Ia tahu jika setelah ini, perhatian Kyungsoo pasti akan lebih banyak diberikan untuk Jongin.

Tapi apa Sehun harus bersikap egois dengan menjawab 'tidak'? Bukankah sebelumnya ia yang menyebut Jongin sebagai orang yang egois? Lalu kenapa pada akhirnya Sehun yang menjadi egois?

Meskipun Sehun saat ini merasa dikhianati dan disakiti, tapi ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya disini Kyungsoo akan menjadi pihak yang paling tersakiti. Kyungsoo akan menjadi pihak yang serba salah, dan Kyungsoo akan merasa tertekan. Sehun akan merasa sangat bersalah jika sampai membuat sosok terkasihnya itu terluka.

Sehun akhirnya mengambil sebuah keputusan. Tanpa didahului dengan kata-kata, Sehun meletakkan kotak bekal milik Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi ia bawa di atas pangkuan Jongin. "Itu dari Kyungsoo, tapi itu yang menjadi jawabanku," ucap Sehun. Setelahnya, ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin menatap kotak bekal di pangkuannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia mengenali kotak bekal itu dengan sangat baik.

Tak lama kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat kotak bekal berwarna biru muda itu, lalu ia buka tutupnya. Ia sempat mengernyit saat melihat isi di dalam kotak itu. Isinya adalah ayam goreng, makanan kesukaannya.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum dengan manisnya. _'Sehun memberiku ayam goreng dari Kyungsoo? Aku tahu jawabanmu, Oh Sehun.'_

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Satu chapter lagi, dan FF ini tamat...**

**endingnya bakal gimana yaa? sesuai perkataanku dulu, aku gak menjanjikan HunHan bakal bersatu, tapi setidaknya mereka bakal punya kesempatan buat saling mendekatkan diri. yaa~ biar Luhan kesannya gak jadi pelarian gitu^^**

**seperti biasanya, makasih yang masih setia meninggalkan komentar. maaf kalo banyak yg gak puas sama chapter sebelumnya. dan maaf kalo chapter di chapter sebelumnya sama di chapter ini Sehun jadi agak jahat. tapi di chapter terakhir Sehun udah insyaf kok :)**

**ok. review again?**


	7. Chapter 7 Triangle

**Title: Triangle**

**Pairing: KaiSoo, HunSoo, and other pairing**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun (Boy), Luhan EXO as Do Luhan (Girl)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, and lil bit Hurt**

**Length: Chaptered [7/7]**

**Summary:**

**"Segitiga. Mungkin banyak orang yang mengidentikkan segitiga dengan ungkapan 'cinta segitiga', tapi aku tak setuju dengan itu. Bagiku, segitiga adalah lambang persahabatan kita" -Do Kyungsoo-**

**NOTE: Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun lahir di tahun yang sama. Usia Luhan kira-kira tiga tahun lebih tua dibanding mereka bertiga.**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous chapter:**

_Tak lama kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat kotak bekal berwarna biru muda itu, lalu ia buka tutupnya. Ia sempat mengernyit saat melihat isi di dalam kotak itu. Isinya adalah ayam goreng, makanan kesukaannya._

_Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum dengan manisnya. 'Sehun memberiku ayam goreng dari Kyungsoo? Aku tahu jawabanmu, Oh Sehun.'_

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**LAST CHAPTER (Triangle)**

**..**

* * *

Bel pintu di kediaman keluarga Do sore itu berbunyi nyaring. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama malas membukakan pintu dan mereka justru saling memerintah satu sama lain. Kyungsoo sedang sibuk melamun di kamarnya, sedangkan Luhan sedang sibuk mempelajari buku resep _cookies._

Walaupun kesibukan Luhan sebenarnya lebih masuk akal dibandingkan kesibukan Kyungsoo, tapi pada akhirnya sulung keluarga Do itu yang berjalan ke depan untuk membukakan pintu.

Luhan sempat terkejut saat melihat siapa tamu yang datang sore ini. Bukan hanya ada satu tamu, tapi ada dua tamu yang datang.

"Hai, _Beauty,"_sapa salah satu tamunya. Dari nama panggilan yang digunakan, kita bisa langsung tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Oh Sehun.

"Hah? Apa tadi kata sapaan yang kau gunakan? _Beauty?" _Jongin —sosok di samping Sehun- bertanya dengan kaget pada Sehun.

Sehun memandang Jongin malas. "Ya. Memangnya kenapa dengan kata sapaan itu? Masalah buatmu?"

Jongin baru akan membalas ucapan Sehun saat Luhan tiba-tiba menengahi mereka. "Kalau hanya ingin bertengkar, lebih baik tinggalkan rumah ini," ujarnya. Jongin dan Sehun serentak menatap Luhan. beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan menyadari sesuatu. "_Omo! _Aku baru sadar! Kalian sudah baikan?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan Luhan itu agak aneh. Bukankah ia sendiri juga melihat bahwa baru saja Sehun dan Jongin terlibat pertengkaran? Lantas mengapa Luhan menganggap Jongin dan Sehun sudah baikan?

Tapi baiklah, sepertinya Sehun tak menyadari keanehan pertanyaan Luhan karena ia langsung bertanya...

"Memangnya kami pernah bertengkar atau semacamnya?" tanya Sehun sok polos.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Oh. Jadi kalian tidak bertengkar, ya? Lalu siapa ya yang beberapa hari lalu memelukku sambil menangis karena bermasalah dengan sahabatnya?" sindir Luhan.

"Apa? Jadi, Sehun memelukmu, _noona? Aigoo~ _sebenarnya sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian berdua? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tahu?" tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi yang dramatis.

Luhan merasa pipinya menghangat karena pertanyaan Jongin. Lain halnya dengan Sehun. Pria berdagu lancip itu tetap berekspresi datar. Mungkin ia belum merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan milik Luhan? Mungkin.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Kim Jongin," ucap Sehun datar. "Cepat katakan maksud tujuanmu datang kemari. Aku sudah pegal karena dari tadi tidak dipersilahkan masuk dan duduk," Sehun bicara pada Jongin sambil menyindir Luhan.

Luhan yang merasa tersindir langsung mempersilahkan dua tamunya untuk masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "_Mianhae. _Aku lupa tidak mempersilahkan kalian masuk," ujar Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _noona," _balas Jongin. "_Noona, _bisakah kami bertemu dengan Kyungsoo? Ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan—"

"_Anniya. _Tidak ada kata kami. Kau saja yang bicara dengan _Sweety. _Aku tunggu disini saja," Sehun menyela ucapan Jongin. Jongin sudah hampir bicara lagi, tapi Sehun sudah mendahuluinya. "Sudah sana cepat. _Sweety _pasti ada di kamarnya."

Jongin akhirnya menyerah, dan ia langsung beranjak untuk segera ke kamar Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Sehun masih menetap di ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan baru menyadari sesuatu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Kyungsoo ada di kamarnya?"

"Kami memiliki ikatan batin, _noona," _jawab Sehun bangga.

Luhan merasa sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Sehun itu. Ia jadi kembali teringat bahwa Sehun dan Kyungsoo memang sangat dekat. Dua sosok itu memang sudah saling mengenal luar dalam. Berbeda dengan Luhan. Ia bahkan baru mengenal Sehun beberapa hari.

Tapi sebisa mungkin Luhan segera menutupi kekecewaannya. "Oh iya. Aku baru sadar kalau tadi Jongin membawa sesuatu. Apa itu untuk Kyungsoo?"

Sehun tersenyum misterius mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Biarkan Jongin melakukan improvisasi, _noona. _Kita tunggu hasilnya saja."

**..**

**..**

_KaiSoo side..._

Jongin masih berdiri dengan gugup di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Ia sekali lagi memandangi benda yang dari tadi ia bawa. Detik selanjutnya, ia berhasil memantapkan hatinya dan segera mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo —padahal biasanya ia dan Sehun tak pernah mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo-.

"Siapa?" suara Kyungsoo mengalun merdu dari dalam kamar.

Jongin makin gugup mendengar suara itu. "B-boleh aku masuk, _Princess?"_

Keheningan melanda selama beberapa menit. Jongin menduga bahwa Kyungsoo berpikir keras saat ini. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa untuk masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo saja harus menunggu sampai bermenit-menit.

"Masuklah," suara merdu Kyungsoo mengalun sekali lagi. Suara itu kali ini membuat senyum tampan Jongin terkembang dengan sempurna.

Jongin tak ragu lagi memutar _handle_ pintu Kyungsoo yang memang tak dikunci. Dengan pelan ia memasuki kamar yang sudah tak asing baginya itu.

Mata Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya. Tampaknya Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolah. Atau mungkin sedang berusaha sok sibuk dengan tugas sekolah, karena beberapa saat yang lalu Kyungsoo sebenarnya hanya sibuk melamun. Untung saja Jongin tak mengetahui fakta itu.

_"Princess, _aku ingin bicara," ucap Jongin. Ia berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Bicara saja. Aku sedang sibuk."

Meskipun Kyungsoo berkata demikian, tapi Jongin kali ini yakin bahwa sebenarnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tak fokus pada apa yang ia kerjakan. Jongin tahu bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo juga sedang gugup. Sama seperti dirinya.

Jongin tak menuruti perintah Kyungsoo untuk berbicara. Ia justru melangkah maju untuk mendekati Kyungsoo, kemudian meletakkan benda yang ia bahwa tepat di depan Kyungsoo. Di atas meja belajarnya. Lebih tepatnya, di atas sebuah buku yang tadi sedang Kyungsoo baca.

Kyungsoo menatap benda itu dengan ekspresi bingung. "Ini kotak bekalku, 'kan?" tanyanya. Ia masih terus memandangi benda yang ternyata merupakan kotak bekalnya itu.

"Ya," jawab Jongin. "Terimakasih karena sudah membuatkanku makan siang yang enak hari ini. Apalagi menu makan siangnya adalah makanan kesukaanku," sambungnya.

Kyungsoo makin tak mengerti. Seingatnya, tadi siang ia bertukar bekal dengan Sehun. Jadi, seharusnya kotak bekal itu ada pada Sehun. Dan tadi Jongin berkata apa? Membuatkannya makan siang? Itu berarti Jongin yang sudah memakan makan siang milik Kyungsoo, 'kan? Bagaimana bisa?

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin yang berdiri tepat di samping kanannya. "Tadi siang kotak bekal ini ada pada Sehun, tapi kenapa sekarang kotak bekal ini ada padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Jongin tersenyum manis. "Sehun sudah menerima hubungan kita, _Princess."_

Jawaban Jongin sama sekali tak membantu Kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. "Aku tetap tak mengerti," ia bergumam.

"Jika Sehun tidak menerima hubungan kita, tentu ia akan memakan bekal itu sendiri dan tak akan memberikannya padaku. Tapi nyatanya ia memberikan bekal itu padaku dan membiarkanku memakan bekal itu. Itu tandanya, Sehun sudah bisa menerima hubungan kita," terang Jongin.

Butuh waktu setidaknya dua menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk sanggup mencerna penjelasan Jongin. "Be-benarkah?" tanyanya ragu.

Sedangkan Jongin justru menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ragu. "Kau harus percaya padaku, _Princess," _Jongin mencoba untuk kembali meyakinkan. "Dan sekarang, kau harus membuka kotak bekal itu untuk langkah yang selanjutnya."

Kembali Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merasa bingung. "Berhenti membuatku bingung, Kim Jongin!"

"Siapa yang membuatmu bingung, _Princess?" _tanya Jongin. "Kau hanya perlu mengikuti perintahku. Cepat buka kotak bekalmu."

Rasanya Kyungsoo sudah sangat emosi pada Jongin. Tapi ia masih mencoba sabar, dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka kotak bekalnya. Matanya seketika membulat begitu melihat isinya. Isinya hanyalah nasi goreng _kimchi_ yang penampilannya pun tak meyakinkan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. Yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa kaget adalah susunan huruf yang terbuat dari irisan wortel dan mentimun, dan membentuk tulisan latin _'Be mine again?'_

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah seketika. Ia semakin merasa panas dingin saat tiba-tiba Jongin berlutut di hadapannya dan menggenggam tangannya. Tak ada hal yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan selain terus menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang bulat dan besar.

"Do Kyungsoo, bahkan aku belum pernah secara romantis memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Tapi kali ini aku berusaha melakukannya. Dengan bermodalkan satu porsi nasi goreng _kimchi_ gagal buatanku itu, aku berlutut di depanmu untuk memintamu menjadi milikku lagi," Jongin mengambil jeda untuk bernafas. "Jika kau menjawab 'iya', maka kau akan memakan nasi goreng buatanku itu. Tapi jika kau menjawab 'tidak', kau bisa menutup kembali tutup kotak bekal itu."

Kyungsoo masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin untuk beberapa saat. Jemarinya juga masih didenggan erat oleh Jongin.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada kotak bekalnya. Ia meratapi nasi goreng _kimchi_ buatan Jongin yang sungguh tak jelas bentuknya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir jika Jongin akan nekat memasak. Kemampuan memasak Jongin sangat payah. Kyungsoo tahu itu dengan pasti.

Setelah berpikir matang-matang, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Ia kembali menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin yang kini juga sedang menatapnya penuh harap. Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin dan kembali menatap kotak bekal di depannya. Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk...menutup kotak bekalnya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. "A-apa? Kau menutup kotak bekalnya, _Princess?"_

Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing pada pertanyaan Jongin. Ia justru langsung berdiri dan menata buku-buku yang tadi berserakan di meja belajarnya. "Kau ingat tidak saat aku memakan _ramyeon _instan buatanmu beberapa bulan lalu?" tanyanya santai.

Jongin yang masih dalam posisi berlutut langsung mengernyit. "Aku ingat. Saat itu kau langsung diare selama lima hari, _Princess."_

"Bagus kalau kau mengingatnya," Kyungsoo menanggapi jawaban Jongin dengan santai. Ia kemudian menghentikan aktivitasnya dan kembali menatap Jongin. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu memiliki _nyali _untuk memintaku memakan masakanmu lagi?" tanyanya. Jongin terdiam. Melihat Jongin yang diam tak berdaya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bicara lagi. "Aku menerimamu,_ Prince. _Hanya saja, aku tak mau mengalami diare atau semacamnya karena memakan masakanmu."

Jongin masih diam di posisinya. Ia salah dengar atau bagaimana? Kyungsoo menerimanya?

"_Come on, Prince. Don't you wanna hug your Princess?" _tanya Kyungsoo seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk menyambut pelukan Jongin.

Kali ini Jongin seperti mendapatkan keyakinan bahwa ia tak salah dengar. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. "_I don't believe it, my Princess. I love you so much with all my heart," _tanpa terasa air mata Jongin meleleh di pipinya. Air mata kebahagiaan.

Kyungsoo tentu membalas pelukan Jongin. _"I love you too, my Prince. I love you too..."_

Jongin tidak membawa cincin, bunga, coklat, atau benda indah dan berharga lainnya saat meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjadi miliknya. Tapi rupanya, satu porsi nasi goreng _kimchi_ yang bentuknya tidak jelas sudah cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo bersedia kembali padanya. Jongin tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

**..**

**..**

_HunHan side..._

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menerima hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan. Ia dan Sehun masih betah duduk berdua di ruang tamu.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kakak Kyungsoo itu. Ia sudah bercerita pada Luhan bahwa ia memutuskan untuk mundur dan menerima hubungan dua sahabatnya. Ia tak ingin menjadi sahabat yang egois. Bukan sahabat namanya jika Sehun terus bersikap egois. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk mengalah, dan mencoba untuk menjadi sahabat yang baik.

"Aku sadar bahwa aku tak bisa selamanya menjadi orang egois, _noona. _Aku tahu bahwa _Sweety_ hanya mencintai Jongin, dan ia hanya akan bersedih jika tak bersama Jongin," jawab Sehun. "Lagipula, aku mengenal Jongin sepanjang usiaku. Aku tahu bahwa Jongin adalah yang terbaik untuk _Sweety."_

Luhan tersenyum bangga pada Sehun. "Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa, Sehun-_ah."_

Sehun membalas senyuman Luhan. Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyuman tulus yang tanpa beban.

"_Noona," _Sehun tiba-tiba memanggil Luhan. "Kenapa _noona _dulu berkata padaku bahwa _noona _akan selalu ada di pihakku? Kenapa _noona _tak memihak pada _Sweety _padahal ia adalah adik kandung _noona?"_

Luhan menggaruk pipinya gugup. Kelihatan sekali bahwa Luhan salah tingkah karena pertanyaan Sehun. "I-itu karena Kyungsoo sudah memiliki Jongin yang akan membelanya, jadi kupikir aku harus berpihak padamu karena kau sendirian. Ya. Itu alasannya," jawaban Luhan terdengar kurang meyakinkan.

"Benarkah hanya itu alasannya? _Noona _membelaku bukan karena _noona _menyukaiku atau semacamnya, 'kan?" goda Sehun. Ia hanya bercanda saat menanyakan hal itu pada Luhan.

Luhan langsung _blushing _karena godaan Sehun. Ia pikir Sehun tahu bahwa dirinya menyukai Sehun. Tidak, tidak. Luhan tidak hanya menyukai Sehun, tapi ia jatuh cinta pada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Tapi, haruskah Luhan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya? Apa itu tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya? Bagaimana jika akhirnya Sehun justru menghindarinya setelah ini? Ah~ terlalu banyak pertimbangan!

"Ji-jika memang aku membelamu karena aku menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sehun-_ah?" _tanya Luhan. Ia sendiri kaget karena tiba-tiba ia bertanya seperti itu. Sehun yang tadi tersenyum jahil kini justru terdiam. "A-ah...itu hanya 'jika', Sehun-_ah. _Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," lanjut Luhan karena ia tak ingin membuat Sehun justru menjauhinya jika tahu yang sebenarnya.

Sehun masih belum bicara apa-apa untuk menanggapi perkataan Luhan. Ia kini justru menatap mata Luhan lekat-lekat. Ia seperti sedang berusaha mencari kebenaran dari tatapan mata itu.

Luhan yang ditatap intens kini semakin salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah karena tatapan Sehun itu seperti menelanjanginya. Ia benar-benar gugup saat ini.

"Benarkah _noona _menyukaiku?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang sangat serius. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Memainkan jemarinya di atas pangkuannya, dan sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang bergemuruh hebat.

Kena kau, Do Luhan! Sehun kini benar-benar memikirkan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi!

Setelah sekali menghela nafas, Luhan akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menatap Sehun. "Aku tidak menyukaimu," ucapnya tegas. "Tapi aku mencintaimu, Sehun-_ah. _Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali Kyungsoo menunjukkan fotomu saat bersamanya dan Jongin. Aku jatuh cinta pada tatapan matamu saat itu. Dan setelah mengenal dirimu, aku semakin jatuh dalam pesonamu," Luhan dengan berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Tentu saja Sehun kaget mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Matanya yang sipit kini membulat. Ia tak menyangka jika Luhan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Tapi aku tak mengharapkan apapun darimu, Sehun-_ah. _Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai adikku," Luhan kembali bicara. Kali ini dengan suara yang lirih sembari ia menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya nyeri saat berucap demikian. Tapi itu adalah sebuah kejujuran. Luhan memang tak berani berharap banyak pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh dagu Luhan. Ia mengangkat dagu runcing itu hingga kini Luhan kembali mendongak. "Tatap aku, _noona," _pinta Sehun. Dengan ragu Luhan mulai menatap Sehun. "Katakan padaku bahwa _noona _mencintaiku."

Luhan semakin gugup saat mendengar permintaan Sehun. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sehun memintanya untuk berkata seperti itu.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Sehun-_ah."_

"Sekali lagi, _noona."_

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

_GREP! _Mata Luhan membulat. Sehun tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Iya. Memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku tak mengerti, _noona. _Saat mendengar pengakuan _noona _untuk pertama kalinya, dadaku rasanya berdesir aneh. Dan saat _noona _kembali menyatakan perasaan _noona _padaku, desiran itu terasa semakin nyata di dadaku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku, _noona," _ujar Sehun. Nada bicaranya menyiratkan rasa bingung yang mendalam.

Luhan tak membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sehun sehingga ia memilih untuk diam.

Karena pelukannya tak kunjung dibalas oleh Luhan, Sehun akhirnya melepas pelukan itu. "Bisakah _noona _memberiku kesempatan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan semakin merasa bingung. "Bisakah _noona _memberiku kesempatan untuk mencari tahu arti dari desiran halus di dadaku? Bisakah _noona _memberiku kesempatan untuk terus bersama _noona _sampai aku tahu arti dari desiran itu?"

Air mata Luhan menetes tanpa dikomando. Mungkin Sehun memang belum mencintainya, tapi kini ia melihat kesungguhan. Kesungguhan bahwa Sehun memang ingin terus bersama dengannya.

Sehun juga tak langsung memaksakan diri untuk membalas cinta Luhan. Ia hanya berkata bahwa ia akan mencari tahu arti desiran halus yang hadir di dadanya. Karena hal itu, Luhan jadi tak merasa bahwa dirinya dijadikan pelarian.

Luhan sudah bertekad untuk membuat Sehun melupakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo, dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta Sehun dengan cara yang benar. Ya. Luhan akan berusaha keras untuk hal itu.

Sulung bermarga Do itu kini tersenyum jahil pada Sehun. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa memberimu kesempatan untuk terus bersamaku, Sehun-_ah," _ujarnya dengan nada jahil.

"Ta-tapi kenapa, _noona?" _tanya Sehun bingung.

"Itu karena dua minggu lagi aku akan kembali ke China, dan itu artinya kita akan berpisah. Aku benar, 'kan?"

Sehun langsung mengatupkan dua belah bibirnya rapat-rapat setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan. Secara teknis, jawaban Luhan itu memang merupakan sebuah kebenaran.

"Kalau begitu, beri aku kesempatan untuk selalu memenuhi _inbox _di ponsel _noona _selama _noona _berada di China. Bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum jahil. "Kau tidak modal sekali karena hanya bisa mengirimiku pesan singkat. Kau tidak ingin menghabiskan pulsamu untuk meneleponku, hm?"

Sehun tampak murung. "Aku hanyalah siswa _high school _biasa, _noona. _Ibuku tidak akan memberiku cukup uang untuk mengisi pulsa ponselku supaya aku bisa sering-sering melakukan panggilan internasional."

Luhan tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi polos Sehun. Ia baru tahu bahwa Sehun ternyata memiliki sisi polos yang menggemaskan seperti ini. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku memberimu kesempatan, Oh Sehun."

Luhan akhirnya memberi Sehun kesempatan. Bagi Luhan, kesempatan yang ia berikan pada Sehun adalah kesempatan Sehun untuk lebih mengenalnya.

Mereka berdua tetap belum menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat. Tapi siapa tahu jika beberapa minggu atau beberapa bulan kemudian status hubungan mereka sudah berubah? Ya. Siapa tahu?

* * *

**...∇...**

* * *

Angin yang berhembus dengan kecepatan sedang menerbangkan helai-helai rambut halus yang menempel pada tiga kepala. Tiga manusia pemilik kepala itu sedang berdiri berdampingan di atap sekolah. Mereka sama-sama menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar beton yang menjadi pembatas tepi atap.

Di sebelah kiri ada Oh Sehun, lalu di tengah ada Do Kyungsoo, dan di sebelah kanannya ada Kim Jongin.

Akhirnya kita bisa melihat tiga sahabat itu kembali bersama. Akhirnya formasi mereka bertiga bisa kembali seperti semula. Rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak melihat mereka dalam formasi yang seperti itu.

"Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini," suara _manly _Sehun adalah yang pertama terdengar.

"Rasanya sudah sangat lama, padahal sebenarnya baru beberapa hari kita terpisah-pisah," ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan. "Itu karena kita terbiasa untuk selalu bersama, _Princess. _Jadi sekalinya kita terpisah, rasanya menjadi sangat lama walaupun faktanya hanya sebentar."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin. Memang benar. Mereka terbiasa untuk selalu bersama. Rasanya menyedihkan jika mereka terpisah, apalagi perpisahan mereka dikarenakan oleh konflik dan perselisihan.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja bergerak mundur ke belakang. Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama menatap pergerakan Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

Tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikan tatapan bingung dua pria tampan itu. Ia kini justru berjongkok untuk membuka ransel putihnya, dan mencari sesuatu dari dalam sana. Setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia menggenggam dua benda itu dengan dua tangannya. Ia pun kembali pada posisinya berdiri diantara Jongin dan Sehun.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu untuk kalian," ucapnya. "Buka telapak tangan kanan kalian," perintah Kyungsoo pada Jongin dan Sehun.

Meskipun Jongin dan Sehun merasa bingung, namun keduanya menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Mereka membuka telapak tangan kanan mereka di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan dua tangannya yang tergenggam masing-masing di atas telapak tangan Jongin dan Sehun. Ia lalu membuka genggaman tangannya itu, dan dua benda berwarna perak masing-masing jatuh di atas telapak tangan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Itu adalah kalung persahabatan. Aku juga punya satu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan kalung yang sudah melingkar di lehernya, tapi tadi ia masukkan ke dalam seragam sekolah sehingga tidak terlihat.

Jongin dan Sehun memandangi kalung yang berada di telapak tangan mereka masing-masing. Itu adalah kalung perak biasa dengan liontin berbentuk segitiga, yang juga terbuat dari perak.

"Segitiga. Mungkin banyak orang yang mengidentikkan segitiga dengan ungkapan 'cinta segitiga', tapi aku tak setuju dengan itu," lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bicara. "Bagiku, segitiga adalah lambang persahabatan kita. Segitiga memiliki tiga titik yang saling dihubungkan oleh tiga garis. Kita bertiga adalah tiga titik dalam segitiga. Kita bertiga saling terhubung oleh tiga garis imajiner. Garis itu yang membuat kita selalu terhubung dan tak pernah bisa terpisah. Segitiga adalah kita. Segitiga adalah bentuk dua dimensi yang menyatukan kita bertiga untuk selamanya."

Kyungsoo melempar senyum manis pada Jongin dan Sehun. Suasana mendadak berubah menjadi mengharukan. Mata Jongin dan Sehun bahkan mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kyungsoo lalu beralih menatap ke depan. Memandang matahari yang hampir terbenam. "Seperti kata Jongin, mentari senja benar-benar menghadirkan ketenangan. Tapi tak hanya itu, mentari senja hari ini juga menjadi saksi bahwa persahabatan kita akan terjaga selamanya. Aku menyayangi kalian," ucap Kyungsoo dengan sangat tulus.

Dua tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Jongin dan Sehun. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin. Itu adalah pemandangan yang sudah sering terjadi jika mereka bertiga sedang bersama.

Namun tak lama kemudian, muncul perubahan dari pemandangan lazim itu. Kini kepala Kyungsoo bersandar manis di bahu kiri Jongin. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo masih setia menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun, tapi tangan kanan Kyungsoo sudah tidak menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin, melainkan sudah bertengger manis pada pinggang Jongin. Sedangkan tangan kiri Jongin kini merangkul mesra bahu Kyungsoo.

Pemandangan itu sangat manis jika dilihat dari belakang. Apalagi dengan keberadaan matahari senja sebagai _background-_nya.

Semoga persahabatan mereka memang selalu seperti segitiga. Mereka adalah tiga titik dalam segitiga yang selalu dihubungkan oleh tiga garis, dan tak akan pernah terpisah.

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

**akhirnya end dalam waktu yang singkat~**

**aku sengaja bikin full fluff di last chapter. dan sesuai ucapanku di chapter sebelumnya, HunHan emang belum jadian, tapi mereka aku kasih moment buat saling mendekatkan diri.**

**maaf kalo FF ini aneh. jujur aja, awalnya aku pengen bikin FF ini sebagai FF oneshoot, tapi ternyata aku ngetiknya bablas dan jadi terlalu panjang. hehe. hasilnya malah jd 7 chapter deh :p**

**abis ini, aku bakal hadir lg sama satu FF chaptered (lagi). mungkin jumlah chapternya lebih banyak dari ini. kira-kira 9-10 chapter mungkin. dan FF nya juga sedikit lebih berat dan lebih hurt. aku suka bikin FF hurt :D**

**makasih banyak buat temen2 yang selalu ninggalin komentar. buat yang gak ninggalin komentar, aku jg ttp ngucapin terimakasih. yang penting ada yg mau baca FF ku aja deh^^**

**so, sampai jumpa di FF ku yang selanjutnya~**

**contact me on twitter: rizdyo12**

**itu account khusus fangirling :D**

**see you~ terimakasih semuanya :)**


End file.
